


The Curse

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amulet, Multi, Salem Witch Trails, Witch Curses, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: When young Callum Gravedon is sent to live with his Aunt Lucinda in Salem, Massachusetts he begins to learn about his family's dark past. He learns about the dreadful curse that was bestowed upon them over one hundred years ago, and how his existence is tangled within it. With the help of sixteen-year-old Adeline Fitzpatrick, watch as Callum and her fight back against the dreadful curse.





	1. Prologue: Salem Massachusetts August 20th, 1685

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave some feedback! Thanks!

“The witching hour is upon us Alica, retrieve the young child from his mother and bring him forth for the ritual.” Said, my mother, as she placed her silver dagger and bowl upon the wooden kitchen table. I fidget with the ruby charm hanging from my neck, I obey silently and turn to leave. A shaky breath leaves my mouth as I walk out of the kitchen, my mother is taking her hatred for Master Gravedon too far. I swallow the lump in my throat, my mouth feels awfully dry with fear. I climb up the winding staircase and make my way to my lady Katherine’s room. Slowly I push the big oak door open and peek in, she sits with the young heir in her lap. She’s playing with his tiny chubby hands, “M-My lady, I am here to retrieve Master Gideon for his feeding time.” I stammer. I was appointed as the young master’s wet nurse, his mother, my lady Katherine cannot produce milk from her breasts anymore. My mother had told Master Gravedon of the unfortunate lost of my own child, and how my breasts were still full of milk.

My lady looks at me and smiles her contagious grin, I couldn’t help but return it. “You may take him, Alica, do be careful with him though. He appears to be gaining his teeth.” She says as I walk in to take young Gideon from her. The baby twists my loose auburn hair into his tiny fists and pulls, I just smile and nuzzle my cheek against his. Taking care of him fills the hole of not having my own little baby in my life, but I am about to lose my baby again. I hold young Gideon close to my chest as I carry him down to the kitchen, unsuspected tears spring into my eyes. I blink them away before I return to my mother. “I-I’ve returned mother,” I mutter. She turns and smiles at me, but the smile is not warm and welcoming, no it was cold and deceiving. “Place him on the table Alica, hold him tight don’t let him move a muscle.” She says as I lay my young master down on the cold wood. He whines as I hold his little body down, my tears return, the slip from my eyes before I can blink them away.

“Stop your sniveling! This man must pay! He had cast you out like you were nothing, you are his child too!” She snapped. My head drops, she had told me about her affair with Master Gravedon, how I was the product of it and how he didn’t want me. Honestly, I don’t believe my mother one bit, I do not believe that Master Gravedon is my father, we do not share any similarities. Gideon’s sharp cry shocked me out of my trance, I blink and looks down. Blood covers his little body, “M-Mother no! Stop!” I yell as I release him. His blood was on my hands, my mother used the silver bowl to catch the now still baby’s blood. I raise my shaking hands to my mouth, tears slip down my cheeks. “Y-You killed him!” I yell. My mother slaps her hand over my mouth, her piercing blue eyes slice into my very soul.

“Once I complete the ritual, I want you to drink his blood.” She whispered. Tears fall from my eyes as I shake my head no, my mother digs her nails into my flesh and grits her teeth angrily. “You will do as I say! If you drink his blood, you’ll finally get what you deserve!”

I feel dizzy, I cannot tell if I had agreed to do my mother’s bidding. A bitter taste ran down my throat, everything had gone in slow motion. My mother leaving, my lady walking in and screaming, and then me being taken away for a murder I didn’t commit. The marshall had me locked away in the Salem steeple, iron shackles cut into my wrists and ankles. I don’t know how long I was in that awful place, it felt like an eternity. I grip my ruby amulet and say a silent prayer, “Miss Paine? I’m reverend Alistair Crow, are you awake?” A gentle old voice called from behind the wooden door. I force myself up and limp over to the door, “Y-Yes! I-I’m awake! Am I allowed to go free?” My voice startles me for a moment, it doesn’t sound like me. It’s raw and raspy due to my screaming. A sigh sounds from the other side of the door, “My dear...you are being accused of witchcraft and murder, you’re not going to be set free.”

My heart drops, my eyes burn, but my tears do not fall because I have no more to shed. “I-I haven’t done anything...my mother did it I swear to our almighty God Reverend!” I yell as I reach to touch the door. I wince and pull back when the iron cuffs bite into my raw skin.

“Your mother was nowhere to be seen when you were found with young Gideon Gravedon’s body Alica. You killed him and drank his blood for some satanic ritual. Give yourself over to God child, let him lead you to light!” The Reverend’s words cut into me like a sharp knife. My head falls, a soft whimper passes through my chapped lips. “Reverend...If I cannot be set free...then please do one thing for me.” I say softly. A shuffle behind the door startles me for a moment, the loud click of the doors latch causes me to jump. Slowly the door creaks open, Reverend Crow steps in. His wide-brimmed hat almost covers his whole face, his black robe reaches to the floor. He glances up at me with cold but gentle brown eyes, “Yes, what is it, child?” I swallow the lump in my throat, my mouth is sticky with fear and guilt. With shaky hands, I unclasp the silver chain that holds my ruby amulet around my neck and hand it over to the priest. With a pained smile, I say quietly, “P-Please return that to my lady Katherine...it is not mine to keep fore she had given it to me for taking care of her son, I do not deserve it anymore for I have failed her.”

The confused reverend takes the necklace from my shaking pale hand, “Is this all that you wish for me to do?” He asks. I drop my hand to my side and looks down at my dirty feet, I suck in a deep breath. “I-If they wish to kill me like a witch...t-then please do not let them burn me. I-I wish to be hanged.” I whisper. I glance up at him briefly to see him nod, he turns to leave. He looks back at me over his shoulder, “May God have mercy on your soul.”

It felt like an eternity waiting for my execution, each day that passed I grew more anxious and scared. I had finally managed to doze off when the door to the steeple slammed open. My eyes flew open, fear shot down my spine when I saw the marshall and his officers in the doorway. “It’s time witch.”

I stand on the perch with my head down, the rope irritates my neck and wrists. “Alica Paine, you were charged with the murder of Gideon Gravedon, age six months, and for the witchcraft against your master. By the order of Judge Calter, you are sentenced to death by hanging.” The Marshall spoke loud enough for everyone around me to hear. Finally, tears fell from my eyes, they fell to the ground below me. “Do you have any last words witch?” He asks. I force myself to look up at him, my bottom lip wobbles. “I-I'm sorry that I could not protect my second baby from death’s cold hand, a-and I am sorry for what I am.” My voice was hoarse and raw. No one cared about my words, they only glared and threw hateful words in my direction. With a throat cut motion from the Marshall, the perch holding me up suddenly left my feet. 


	2. Chapter One

My name is Callum Gravdon, I know it’s a silly name but I gotta live with it. I am sixteen years old, and I live in San Diego California, or at least I used to. My parents decided to ship me off to my aunt Lucinda’s, that’s my mom’s older sister, and by older, I mean older she’s like almost fifty! Anyways, they decided to send me to live with her because Salem Massachusetts was so much safer, yeah right! This place is full of nuts and psychos! They celebrate this supposed witches execution, like seriously what sane person celebrates a death!? Aunt Lucinda says it’s a long tradition, she said the town has celebrated it for almost two hundred years now. “Well, it’s weird! Why does the creepy town have to celebrate something so creepy!” I exclaim as I play with the little red pendant that hangs from a silver chain around my neck. Aunt Lucinda heaves a great sigh and stops walking, “Because, Callum, it’s just a tradition now drop it. We need to go into Mrs. Green’s to get some supplies for the witch scarecrow, if we win we get a pretty decent prize.” She says as she walks into the small store with a green awning to our right.

I throw my hands into the air and say, “Why is this a thing too!? Why do you have to make the witch that was hanged! Why not make something else, like I don’t know an actual scarecrow!” Aunt Lucinda gives me this look that shuts me up real quick, I huff out an angry breath and cross my arms over my chest. I walk away from my aunt while she talks to, who I guess is Mrs. Green, now that woman is pretty old. Mrs. Green’s hair is all silver and wiry, then her dark skin has wrinkles as deep as the Grand Canyon! I jump back in fear when a girl about my age jumps out in front of me wearing a witch mask, she doubles over laughing. “What the heck is your problem!?” I yell, the girl stops laughing and takes the mask off. A spark of familiarity strikes me when I take in the girl’s face. She gives me this big grin, I notice her black curly hair is tied into pigtails, and a small light pink and white top hat sits on her head. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember me, Cal! Has big bad California really changed you that much?” She asked.

I blink and lean in closer to get a better look at her, slowly a smile creeps onto my face. “Addie! Holy crap you look different!” I exclaim as I pull my childhood friend into a hug. She laughs and returns my embrace, “I know right! Losing all that weight sure did help my image, you look different too! Finally got some muscles going on there!” She exclaims as she squeezes my right bicep. I roll my eyes at her sarcasm, “Oh ha ha, very funny Fitzpatrick. The only thing that changed about me is my tan, and my glasses, besides that I’m still the lanky shy kid from six years ago.” I reply with my own bit of sarcasm.

Adeline wraps her arm around my neck, and drags me down the aisle I was walking down before she scared me. “So, did you move back? You and your parents?” She asks, her voice is full of hope. Her question brings back my earlier mood, I glare at the wall ahead. “My parents aren’t, but I am. They sent me to live with mom’s sister Lucinda, they said Salem was safer than San Diego.” I reply dryly. Adeline laughs and pulls me closer to her, “Well they’re not wrong! San Diego isn’t exactly the safest place in the United States.” She says. I roll my eyes and step away from her, “And like this place is? You guys celebrate some poor woman’s execution.” I reply hatefully. The hurt in my friends brown eyes stab at me. I shake the guilt off and frown, “You know...you used to celebrate it too.” She replies softly. I sigh and rub the back of my neck, she’s not wrong. Before we moved to San Diego, my parents and I loved Witches Day, but now that I’m older and have been to a normal city I see how stupid it was. “Look I know, but I’ve matured since then. I just don’t think celebrating a death is a good thing to be doing.” I say hoping to justify my earlier outburst.

Adeline rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say Cal. A couple weeks here and you’ll see how fun Witches Day really is.” She replies as she walks out of the store. I groan and fidget with my pendent nervously, I swear she still has that way of making me regret things. I walk towards the back of the store and frown at the various masks of witches, “Remind me why I used to love this stupid holiday.” I mutter to myself as I poke the green face of one of the masks. “You’re alive! I knew you would come back to me!” A soft feminine voice whispers excitedly in my ear, I jump and do a full three-sixty around. Nobody was near me, I furrow my brows in confusion. “Hello? Aunt Lucinda are you back here?” I called, but when I peeked around the corner she was still at the front counter talking to Mrs. Green. I frown and walk down a few more aisles, there was nobody else in them. “Maybe I’m just hearing things,” I mumble as I walk back to the front of the store. Mrs. Green hands to paper bags to my aunt, “Oh, Ida you always have my supplies ready.” I hear my aunt say as she takes the bags from the old lady. Mrs. Green gives my aunt a toothless smile, “How could I not dear, you always buy the same supplies.” She replies as she takes the twenty my aunt holds out to her.

I clear my throat, the two women look at me. I give my aunt a bored expression and point to the door, “Can we go now?” I ask. She frowns and says goodbye to Mrs. Green, we walk down the sidewalk in silence. “Callum why can’t you just pretend to be happy? Being here is not all that bad,” My aunt finally broke the silence. I frown and look at her, “You want me to be happy about an execution? Not happening.” I say. She sighs and stops walking, I stop and turn to look at her. “I don’t want you to be happy about an execution, I want you to be happy because you’re home.” She says softly. My frown deepens, “Because I’m home? This isn’t home! My home is back in San Diego!” I yell. We stand there for a moment and just stare, I sigh and walk away from my aunt. I can’t deal with this, I just want to go back to a normal town, with normal people. I stuff my hands in my pockets and sigh, I kick a stray rock and frown.

“I’ll have to apologize later,” I mumble as I walk up the walkway to Lucinda’s single story house. I never did like her house, when I was little I always got a creepy vibe from it. I try to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Seriously she locked it?” I ask myself as I try again. I groan loudly and sit down on the steps. I play with my pendent as I sit and wait for my aunt to get home, she shouldn’t be far. “My sweet Gideon please speak to me...it’s urgent.” The voice from earlier whispers in my ear again. I jump up and look around, it’s just me here no one else. I growl softly, “O-Okay seriously! Whoever is doing that needs to stop!” I yell. My outburst is met with silence. I drag my hand through my hair and laugh, this town is messing with me. “Callum honey are you okay?” My aunt's voice startles me for a moment. I turn to look at her, she looks concerned.

“A-Ah yeah I’m alright, I’m sorry for yelling...I just miss being home.” I reply softly. Aunt Lucinda just nods and walks past me so she can unlock the door. I rub the back of my neck and follow her inside, “So...when are we going to make the witch?” I ask. She looks at me and cocks her left eyebrow, “I thought you said celebrating Witches Day was ‘creepy’.” She asks slightly amused. I roll my eyes and take the two paper bags from her, I walk into the kitchen and set them on top of the granite counter. “It is, but I might as well join in for old times sake.” I finally reply. She laughs, “That’s the spirit Cal! We’ll make her after lunch okay? She has to be done by tomorrow.” She says as she ruffles my hair. I smile, maybe this isn’t such a bad thing. The whole process of stuffing the witch was irritating, we had to unstuff and re-stuff her at least five times before her body was just right. Then the mask was the second most irritating thing about it, the string had broke so we had to glue the mask on. The glue had made a big mess, it was all over my hands and some of it even got into my hair. Aunt Lucinda laughed at me, she asked, “What’s wrong city boy? Can’t handle a simple scarecrow?”

I huff and put the pointed black hat on top of the witches head, “I can! It’s just been awhile okay?” I reply annoyed. My aunt throws the old black and white maid's dress she had bought for the witch at me, I catch it and hold it up. “We have to dress it. Are you kidding me!” I yell as I throw my hands up. She smiles and shrugs, I groan and take the hat off so I can slip the dress over the scarecrow's head. I pull its arms through the holes and pull it all the way down, I place the hat back on her head. “There! She’s all done, thank you very much Cal for helping me.” Says Lucinda as she picks the scarecrow up and carries her out of the kitchen. I lay my head on the table and sigh in relief, “When did making a scarecrow become so hard?” I mumble as I lay my cheek against the cool wood of the table. “Oh my sweet child, you are wearing my necklace. You must get rid of it, hurry.” A cold chill shoots down my spine when the voice from earlier whispers again. I lift my head and look around, Aunt Lucinda is still in the other room. It’s just me in the kitchen, “Who keeps speaking to me?” I say softly. My question is met with silence.

Later that evening, I kept feeling so uneasy. It felt like I was being watched like I wasn’t completely alone. At one point I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked nothing was there. I thought about asking my aunt about it, but I decided not to, I’ve already caused enough trouble. “Callum? Are you okay honey? You seem jumpy.” My aunt asks when we sit down for dinner. I nod my head and take a bite of the lasagna she made, now this is one thing I love about being back in Salem, my aunt's famous lasagna. I don’t notice her frown right away, but when I do I cock my eyebrow questioningly. “I know when you’re lying Callum, what’s wrong sweetie?” She asks again, I swallow down my bite of food and sigh. “I saw Adeline at the store today, we got into a fight.” I wasn’t really lying to her. Aunt Lucinda reaches over and grasps my hand, she gives it a light squeeze. “Oh, honey why didn’t you tell me? Maybe you can go see her tomorrow? She still lives in the house in front of mine, I’m sure she’ll hear you out.” I nod my head.

That night I couldn’t sleep at all, I kept tossing and turning. Quiet whispers kept me awake, some of them was the one I had heard earlier, than the others were more...frightening. The more frightening ones, were of a man whispering, “May God have mercy on your soul.” The voice sounded old too. That was the one that really stuck with me, when I had managed to finally doze off, I had a strange dream. I was in the front yard, but my aunt's house wasn’t there like it should have been. Instead there was a huge oak tree in its place, on the branch of the tree a noose swung from side to side. I take a step back and reach for my pendent, but it’s not around my neck. Fear seizes my chest, “W-Where is it!? O-Oh god mom’s going to kill me!” I exclaim as I look around for the necklace. A quiet giggle catches me off guard, I blink and turn around. A girl that looks about twenty is standing there, she’s really pale, her red hair really stands out against her skin. She’s wearing a really old looking black and white dress, and around her neck is my necklace.

“Hey! Give me my necklace back you creep!” I yell as I take a step closer to her. She blinks her pale blue eyes in shock, gently she grips the pendent in her hand. My feet stop moving when I notice the bruises on her neck and wrists, “What...what happened to your neck and wrists?” I ask hesitantly. She places her hand on her neck and frowns, her blue eyes lock onto my green ones, “I was hanged for something I did not do.” Her quiet reply makes my stomach drop. My mouth goes dry, I swallow the lump in my throat. Slowly I point a shaky finger at the woman, “A-Are...a-are you the witch that was hanged?” I stammer. She gives me a sad smile, I feel dizzy. I take another step back, this time she takes a step forward. “Please do not be afraid Master Gideon, I do not wish to hurt you.” She says. I frown and take on a defensive stance, “M-My name isn’t Gideon you weirdo, it’s Callum.” I reply with false bravery.

The woman gives me another sad smile, “Yes, that is right. Master Gideon is dead, you must be his nephew, he was murdered by my horrible mother...in which I was accused of.” She says. I double over and laugh, okay there are two reasonings for this. One, she is totally insane, or two I’m totally insane. “Why are you laughing young Master? This is not a humorous thing.” She says again. Slowly my laughter dies down, I glare at the woman. “I am not your master, so don’t call me that! Who in the world are you?” I ask again. She smiles and takes another step forward, and another until she is right in front of me. “I am Alica Paine, the faithful and loyal maid and wet nurse to the Gravedon family. I am the one who was wrongly accused for a crime in which I did not commit. I was convicted as a murderer and a witch.” Her reply made me feel sick. This isn’t real, this cannot be real! I laugh nervously and take a step back, “R-Right, sure you are. Well I’m just going to go now.” I say. Before I could leave the woman had wrapped her cold hand around my wrist, when I tried to pull away her gripped tightened. “I am not lying to you young Master, I need you to listen to me.” She says.

My heart thumps wildly in my chest, I’ve never felt this scared before. “L-Let go of me!” I yell as I try to pull my hand away again. She wouldn’t let go, “There is something coming for you young master. It wishes to take your amulet, our amulet. You must destroy it or get rid of it, you are in grave danger Callum Gravedon.” She says. “Callum wake up!” My aunt’s voice startles me awake, a gasp for air leaves me when I sit up. I look at her with wide and fearful green eyes, I could barely see her though. I reach over and grab my glasses with shaky hands and slip them on, “W-What’s going on?” I ask breathlessly. My aunt looks concerned, “You were screaming honey, did you have a nightmare?” She asks. I take a deep breath and look down, I’m not sure what to tell her.

The next morning, Aunt Lucinda kept bugging me about what had happened last night. I keep pushing her off, in hopes of her just dropping it. After about two hours she finally decided to stop asking about it, I decided to go over to Adeline’s. I needed to apologize to her for yesterday. I knock on the black wooden door and wait, the door flies open. Standing there in his white boxers was George Fitzpatrick, Adeline’s father. His shaggy black hair was a mess, and his tan face was unshaven. “Hi, Mr. Fitzpatrick. Is Adeline home?” I ask as politely as I could manage. He frowns and looks over his shoulder, “Adeline, that Gravedon boy is here to see you.” He says. Adeline’s head pops up from behind him. She almost gives me a smile, almost.

“Go ahead dad I can handle him.” She says as she shoos her father away, he gives me one last glare before he wanders back into the house. “You got five seconds nerd,” she says as she holds up her hand. Slowly her fingers began to go down, I rub my neck and sigh. “Look Addie...I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to upset I swear, it’s just been awhile since I’ve been here and it’s taking me a bit to get used to it again.” That was a terrible apology, but it will have to do. She appeared to be thinking over my little apology. She hums and sways from side to side, I groan. “Would you just put me out of my misery already!” I exclaim as I throw my hands up.

She smiles and pulls me into a tight hug, “Apology accepted dweeb, but if you upset me again my dad just might rip your head off.” She says while laughing. I laugh nervously and rub my arm, “So, what are we doing today Mister Gravedon?” She asks. I chew on my lip in thought, maybe I could ask her about what she knows about the witch that was hanged here. “Actually...I was wondering if you could tell me more about the witch, I can’t remember the story of her.” I say hoping she would believe me. Her brown eyes light up with excitement, “Of course I can! Her name was Alica Paine, they say she killed her master’s infant son using witchcraft, and well back in those days that was a crime worse than anything.” I nod my head, “The judge at the time, Mister Calter sentenced her to be hanged.” She continues. My mouth goes dry suddenly, I grab my pendent and fidget with it nervously.

Adeline gives me a Cheshire Cat-like grin, “Best thing about it, is that she was hanged on the property where your aunt’s house is.” She finishes. All color drained from my face, my grip on my pendent tightened. “A-Adeline...I think s-she was in my dreams last night.” I reply softly. We stare at each other silently, the silence was broken by Adeline’s loud laughter. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, “I-It’s not funny! I-I saw her! She...s-she said I was in danger!” I yell. Her laughter stopped, she looked at me with a ‘are you kidding me?’ Kind of face. I shake my head and glare, “Seriously, Cal why on earth would a two-hundred-year-old witch want to do with you?” She asks. I throw my hands into the air and yell, “I don’t know! All I know is that she said that she was a maid and wet nurse to the Gravedon family and that she was accused of killing her ‘young master’ Gideon Gravedon and was sentenced to be hanged! She had the bruise around her neck to prove it too!”

Adeline slaps her hand over my mouth, “Shh! People are going to think you’re crazy! Look, we’ll head to the library and do some research okay?” I groan and nod my head. We don’t need research, we need some stinking answers. 


	3. Chapter Two

The walk to the county library was long and terrible. By the time we got there, I was already out of breath. Adeline held back a laugh, “You’d think that since you’re so skinny, you wouldn’t be this bad out of breath.” She says. I didn’t have to look at her to know that she was smirking. I take a deep breath and glance up at her, “S-Shut up. You know I have asthma,” I reply while panting. Her smirk widens, “You haven’t had asthma since you were six. You’re just really out of shape for a stick.” I huff out an annoyed sigh and stand up straight. Technically she was right, but my asthma does act up sometimes. “Let’s go huffy,” she says as she drags me inside the library by my arm. “H-How are we going to find research on this stuff? Isn’t it too old?” I ask. Adeline scoffs and drags me over to a big filing cabinet with the label County Records printed on it, “We’re going to go through all these records until we find Alica’s court records.” She says happily as she pulls open the bottom drawer, I groan and lean my head back. This is going to be a long day.

After six long hours, we finally managed to find the records for Alica Paine. “With only two hours to spare too, I think if we go ahead and dive into it we’ll be done before the library closes at six.” I glare at Adeline. She’s being too happy about this, “We wasted six hours looking for these stupid records. Can’t we just check them out and look over them at my house?” I plead tiredly. Being at the library since ten in the morning is really tiring, and looking for things that we already know about to beat it all! “We can’t check county records out stupid, look you go look them over and I’ll put the other ones back in the filing cabinet.” Said Adeline as she shoved the manilla folder into my hands. I groan and walk over to a nearby table, I sit down and flip the folder open and begin to read.

Judge Calter’s Notes August 23rd, 1685

The case of the murder of young Gideon Gravedon has surely boggled my mind. The lady of the house had stated that when she heard the screams of the child, she had rushed down to the kitchen to see what was wrong. She said that when she had arrived the child was severely cut across the throat and that his wet nurse Alica Paine was covered in his blood, including her mouth. The marshall had reported a silver dagger and bowl present, along with other items of witchcraft. The young maid had sworn to our Almighty God that she had not killed the child, but the evidence is piling against her. I have no other choice but to condemn her to death via fire. 

 

I frown and take out another piece of paper.

 

Judge Calter’s Notes August 26th, 1685

Reverend Crow had gone to see the young maid, he wanted her to ask for forgiveness for her sins. Maybe she will speak the truth to him, for no one, not even a witch can lie to a priest or I at least hope not. When the reverend returns he seems pale, he has told me to not let the girl be killed by the flames, but by the rope. I’ve decided to comply, if he believes she doesn’t deserve to be burned to ash, then I will give him that much. The execution shall take place tomorrow, may god have mercy on her soul.

 

The last sentence sends a chill down my spine, that’s one thing I heard in my dream. “It’s just a coincidence, Callum, just calm down,” I say softly as I grab another piece of paper.

 

A Letter from Lady Katherine Gravedon

Dear Alica,

I know you are dead and gone now, but I have one question for you. Why did you do it? Why did you rip my child from me? Was it because you had lost your own? Or were you jealous because I had my baby to love and care for? We brought you into our home, we fed and clothed you, and this is how you repay us? By taking our sweet little Gideon from us? I entrusted you with my sons life, and you broke it. The reverend returned the necklace you had given him, I shall keep it locked away. Hidden from sight so I will not be burdened with the constant thought of your betrayal. I hope you rot in the fiery pits of hell for what you have done.

Sincerely,

Katherine Gravedon

 

I frown at the letter, this Katherine woman seemed to be a little bit too harsh. “They should have given Alica a chance...what was wrong with people back then?” I ask myself as I grab another paper.

 

A Letter from Reverend Alistair Crow

Dear Edmund Calter,

Your greatness, I fear that we have made a horrible mistake. I do not believe that the recently deceased Alica Paine was guilty of the crime bestowed upon her. A maid by the name of Gale Velmer had stated that she had seen the deceased’s mother, Lianna Paine in the kitchen the night of the murder. She had watched the cunning woman place the dagger and bowl on the table, and she had heard her say unto the deceased, “The witching hour is upon us Alica, retrieve the child from his mother and bring him forth for the ritual.” I fear that we have executed an innocent woman sire.

We must find this Lianna Paine, and question her about the child’s death. We must right what we have done wrong my liege, or we might suffer God’s wrath.

Sincerely, Reverend Alistair Crow

 

My heart drops, he knew that she was innocent, he knew. “Hey dweeb, did ya find anything interesting in there yet?” Asked Adeline as she plopped down in the seat next to me. I push the notes and letters in front of her, “They had to have known that she was innocent, they just had to Addie.” I say as I tap my fingers on the table. Adeline lets a low whistle and leans back into her chair, “Yeah, this is some pretty heavy stuff. Although, only one admitted to ‘being’ wrong, and that was this Reverend Crow fella.” She replies as she straightens the papers back up. I take them from her and place them back into the folder, “How much time do we got?” I ask as I glance around the library. Adeline looks at her phone and hums, “Mm...about twenty minutes, why?” I close the folder and shove it into her purse. “Cause we’re taking this and leaving, we’ll bring it back tomorrow I promise.” I say quietly when I see the confused and scared look on her face.

“Are you kidding me? We could get into trouble!” She whispers. I put my finger over my mouth and stand up from my seat, I pull her up and drag her out of the building. “I’ll bring it back, I promise, I just need to read more about this, because none of it is adding up,” I say as we walk down the sidewalk. Adeline throws her hands up and laughs nervously, “Cal, buddy you’re not getting the big picture here! We could get into trouble!” She exclaims while waving her arms around. I frown and cross my arms, “We will if you keep doing that crap.”

Before we parted ways, I take the folder from Adeline’s bag. “Just keep quiet about this okay? First thing tomorrow morning I’ll take this back okay?” I reassure her. She’s still a bit uneasy but nods her head anyways. We say goodbye and go our separate ways when I walk inside I’m greeted with the smell of cinnamon and honey. “Oh, you’re just in time! I just got finish making cinnamon buns for the feast today, go up and get ready. We’ll be leaving soon, and don’t forget to grab the witch.” My aunt says as she shoos me to my room. I curse silently as I walk to my room, I had forgotten about Witches Day. “Maybe I can get out of it,” I mumble as I set the folder on top of my oak desk.

I walk into the kitchen groaning and holding my stomach, my aunt looks at me with concern. “Oh, Callum honey what’s wrong?” She asks. I lean against the doorway and put my head down, “My stomach is killing me Aunt Lucinda...I-I don’t think I’ll be able to go to the feast...y-you should go without me.” I fake a gag and cover my mouth. She walks over to me and strokes my cheek, “You go and lay down honey, I’ll try to save you some cinnamon buns for later.” When I walk back to my room a smirk forms on my face, I knew that would get her. I wait until my aunt leaves for the feast before I begin to read the paper’s again, I pull out another letter, but this time it’s from Carrington Gravedon. I frown, “That’s dad’s name…” I mumble as I begin to read.

 

A Letter From Carrington Gravedon

My dearest Alica,

I am so sorry for what had happened to you, I know it was not you that took my young son from me, and I am so sorry that I couldn’t stop you from being executed. I saw how you were with Gideon, you loved him like he was your own. Seeing him with you always brought happiness to my heart, I’m sure your mother has told you about mine and her’s scandalous affair. I just want you to know, that even though you weren’t my child, I would have loved it if you had been. You were such a sweet and gentle girl, but now you are in a better place.

Katherine still believes that you killed our son, but I do not, and neither does Reverend Crow. We are trying our best to find your lying mother, we will bring justice to your wrongful death, I swear to you we will. Take care of my son in the other world.

Yours truly, Carrington Gravedon

 

I place the letter back in the folder and place my hand on my head, “He knew too. Why didn’t he try harder to prove her innocence?” I say softly. I grip my pendant and look down, they should have tried harder. I grab another piece of paper, it’s a note from the reverend.

 

A Note From Reverend Alistair Crow

The search for Lianna Paine has been tiring, Carrington Gravedon had been helping until his wife fell pregnant once more. Now he refuses to leave her side, in which I do not blame him one bit. We have spent months trying to right our wrong, but we keep coming up short. Each time we get a lead on the witch, she manages to slip through our fingers. There is only one thing I wish to know from her, Why would she sacrifice her only daughter’s life? I know that witches are disciples of Satan himself, but I would imagine that they would have some sort of compassion for their own.

I fear that this search is driving Carrington mad, I believe he knows what pushed Lianna Paine to murder his son, but he refuses to say. The man has fallen into a deep depression, I fear that he will not be able to hold on for much longer. Although, I could be wrong or at least I hope I am. For it is he that needs to bring Lianna Paine to justice, he has more of the deceased’s blood on his hands than any of us.

 

My mouth falls open, “Are you kidding me!? He has more blood on his hands!? The blood is equally distributed amongst all of you!” I yell. I facepalm and laugh, these are letters and notes from the 16’ hundreds for god’s sake and I’m talking to them like they’re actual people that are still alive! I groan and put the note back and look through the papers again. Another letter from Katherine Gravedon catches my eye.

 

A Letter From Lady Katherine Gravedon

Dear Alica,

I went to your sleeping chambers today, I wanted to look at the past one last time before it was time for me to be bedridden. I now know that you didn’t do it Alica, I now know that your mother, my once faithful midwife had taken my little Gideon from me. It’s only been eight months since your execution, but it feels like it’s been a year. I know it is useless to do this, but I am sorry, I am sorry that I accused you of such a horrible crime. When my next child is born, I will lay onto his or her neck the necklace I had given you. I wish for their wet nurse to be forever close to them, I miss you Alica, and I wish I could take back all the hateful words I said to you the day you were hanged. Please take care of my baby in the afterlife.

Love, Katherine Gravedon

 

I scoff and put the letter back, “Now you’re sorry. It’s a little too late for that Miss Katherine.” I mumble as I look through the papers again. Nothing else catches my eye, as far as I can see they hadn’t caught Alica’s mother, Lianna Paine at all. I shake my head and close the folder, “They should have listened to her the first time.” I huff as I lay back on my bed. I yawn and close my eyes, this is the first time in a long time that I’ve read that much. Quickly sleep takes over, I open my eyes and furrow my brows in confusion. I sit up and look around, I’m in some cold dark room. The walls are made with stone, dark green moss covers them. A soft sobbing noise catches my attention, I look over and see a girl in a torn and tattered maids dress. She doesn’t have any shoes on and her red hair is like a mass of tangled copper wire. Slowly I stand up and walk over to her, I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but my hand slips through her body.

A knock on the big wooden door across the room startles both of us, I glance over at the door and back to her. She’s holding onto my necklace, “Miss Paine? I am Reverend Crow, are you awake?” A rough male voice sounds from the other side of the door. The sound of chains moving across the stone floor startles me, “Y-Yes! I-I’m awake! Am I allowed to go free?” The girls raspy voice catches me off guard, she sounds like she hasn’t had water in forever. The scenery around me changes, we’re back in my aunts front yard. Only it’s not her front yard, the girl from before was standing on a wooden perch with a rope around her neck and her hands behind her back. “Hey! She’s innocent let her go!” No one heard my outburst. I run over to her, but by the time I get there it is too late, the perch is kicked out from under her feet and she drops. I watch as she swings from side to side, I feel sick to my stomach.

“You cannot change the past young master, I know it hurts to see, but you had to know.” I heard Alica’s sweet voice whisper in my ear. I look down, she didn’t deserve to die. “You look like that horrible Carrington Gravedon.” A new voice speaks to me now. This was cold and venomous, I look around and see no one. Not even Alica was there, “Who said that?” I ask. My question was met with a gust of cold wind. “I will finish what I started! CARRINGTON GRAVEDON MUST PAY!” I gasp and sit up in my bed. I pant hard and look around, no one is here but me. I close my eyes and try to calm my breathing, my body buzzes with an unknown feeling.

“Cal! I’m home! I was able to save you one cinnamon bun!” I hear my aunt call as she walks into the house. I rub my face and stay silent, there has to be more about this Lianna Paine in the library, I’ll look for information on her tomorrow.

The next day, I go over to Adeline’s house early. I tell her about everything, the letters, notes, and the weird dream I had. She hums and puts her hands behind her head as we walk to the library, “Seems to me that this Lianna person was just a booty call, and she wanted more but was denied.” She says after about ten minutes of silence. I frown and lightly slap her arm, “It wasn’t just that. Carrington had said something about Alica not being his daughter, I think Lianna believed that her daughter was being treated wrongly because she was a product of an affair.” I reply thoughtfully. Adeline shrugs and stops walking so she can look at me, “Well whatever it is, it’s weird. After we take those records back what are we gonna do?” She asks. I sigh and take my hand through my hair, “I told you, we’re going to look more into Lianna Paine. I need to know if she was ever caught.” I say as I pull her into the library.

“Cal you’re getting a little obsessed with this don’t you think?” Asks Adeline as she follows me to the back to where the county records are. I glance over my shoulder to look at her, “No I’m not. This is about my family I have the right to know.” I reply. When we get to the records, I bend down to place the stolen record back in its place in the bottom drawer. “Well I doubt there is anything in those old files about Lianna.” She says as she leans against one of the bookshelves. I ignore her and search through the files, I pull one out labeled witch hunt and wave it around. “I’m sure these will have something to say.” I reply. I walk over to a nearby table and sit down, I take a breath and spread the papers out around me.


	4. Chapter Three

The first few papers were about older witch hunts, that had happened in the late 15’ hundreds, it took me a good two hours to get to the ones that happened around the time Alica was executed. I read through the papers, hoping to spot Lianna’s name. “Cal just give up, it’s been two hours already. There is nothing about Lianna Paine in those papers.” Adeline sounds irritated, but I ignore her. Finally, I struck gold, “I found her name!” I yell, someone in the library shushes me. I apologize quietly and pull Adeline over to my side. I point at Lianna’s name and grin smugly, “I told you she’d be in here somewhere.” I whisper.

Adeline reads the notes about Lianna, she scoffs softly. “Cal, this is only talking about her involvement in the murder. That’s it.” She says in a matter of fact tone. I roll my eyes and read the first note.

 

Judge Calter’s Notes October 3rd, 1685

Due to the reverend’s constant pushing, I’ve decided to look further into the case of young Gideon Gravedon’s murder. An old housemaid by the name of Gale Velmer has stepped forward, in the reverend’s letter he says that the maid had seen the deceased’s mother in the kitchen producing the wicked items for the witchcraft. I’ve decided to question her myself, it boggles my old mind on why she did not step forward sooner, for if she had then maybe an innocent life would have been spared.

 

I hum in thought and place the note back into the folder, “It’s about this maid, Gale Velmer. The judge and the reverend both stated that she had come forward admitting that she had seen Lianna at the scene of the murder.” I say as I chance a look over to my friend. For once she is actually paying attention to me, “The judge said that he was going to question her himself. So there has to be another note in here from him.” I finish as I search through the papers. With luck I find the note, this one seems longer than the others.

 

Judge Calter’s Notes October 5th, 1685

The maid had stated that on the night of young Gideon’s murder, she had overheard the conversation between the deceased and her mother. She stated that the mother, Lianna Paine, told her daughter, the deceased to retrieve the child from his mother. Miss Velmer said that she hid in the shadows when the deceased had left the kitchen. She had sat there and waited for the girl to return, but as she waited Lianna Paine had sought her out. Miss Velmer stated that the cunning woman had threatened her, saying that she could easily cast a spell so gruesome that she would wish she was dead.

The poor woman looked terrified as she repeated the words of the horrible witch, I had asked if she had stayed to watch the rest of the Satanic ritual. She said she had, but she had left when the witch began to cut on the poor child. She said that the last thing she had seen was the deceased staring at her mother in fear. I am conflicted on what to do with this new evidence, I cannot reopen the case of Alica Paine, but I can start a new one for her mother. I will not be able to convict her as a witch, but I shall be able to convict her as a murderer. I will write the warrant for her arrest first thing tomorrow morning, as of now all I can do is beg for forgiveness for being so foolish.

 

I place the note back into the folder, so they did have a warrant to look for her, but that doesn’t tell me if they found her. I look through the papers again and find a letter from the Marshall.

 

A Letter From the Marshall

Dear Edmund Calter,

The search for Lianna Paine has been tiring your greatness, each time we get a lead, she has vanished. We’ve brought Carrington Gravedon along with us, he insisted on joining the hunt for the witch. He says that the reasoning for her horrible deeds is his fault, but he refuses to speak further on the matters. I do believe that he and Miss Paine had an affair, but it is not my place to accuse a fairly wealthy man of such a crime with no physical evidence. We now have a lead on the whereabouts of the witch, but I am not sure how long it will last. I shall keep you updated on the hunt my liege.

Sincerely, Peter Bartley

 

I frown as I read the letter again, “I feel like there is something missing.” I mumble. From the corner of my eye, I notice Adeline has leaned closer to get a better look at the letter, “I agree, something is definitely not adding up.” She says as she sits back in her chair. I look through the papers once more, my eyes widen momentarily. There’s a letter from Lianna herself!

 

A Letter From Lianna Paine

My dearest Carrington,

Word has gone around that you are trying to find me, now I must ask the question, why is that? Do you feel guilty for our daughter’s wrongful death? You’re the cause of her death, you killed her by abandoning her. You say she isn’t daughter, but she is. I just know she is, she had your laugh, your very beautiful laugh. She needed you Carrington, but you weren’t there for her. She hanged because of you, I do hope you wallow in your despair. I also hope your precious wife is happy with her new child, she’ll love the wretched thing for awhile, I’ll wait. I will wait until you both get close to the child, and then I will snatch it away, just like how I snatched your precious Gideon away.

You will pay for what you did to me, and for what you did to our daughter. You’ll rue the day you crossed me Gravedon, YOU WILL RUE IT!

Sincerely, Your one true love Lianna

 

I blink and read the letter again, Adeline lets out a low whistle. “Wow, this chick puts a capital C in crazy.” She says as she looks over the letter. I just nod my head, I chew on my lip and look over the letter once more. “What if she managed to get to Katherine and her child?” I ask to no one in particular. Adeline cocks her eyebrow in question, I sift through the papers and groan. There isn’t anything else in here, “Do you think the internet will help us?” I ask as I look at my friend curiously. She hums in thought and shrugs, “Possibly, I mean we were the witch hunt capital of the U.S.” She replies. I put the papers back in the file and return them back to the filing cabinet, when I come back Adeline has already logged onto one of the computers. I peek over her shoulder and read some of the articles she has pulled up.

 

Salem Mass. The Real Truth By Eddy Burke

The witch hunts of Salem have been huge since the 15’ hundreds, many say they were un-needed, while others would disagree. In my opinion, there is something we are all missing in this whole witch hunt. What if there were bigger things? What if these women were actual witches? In our great history, we all know about the witch Alica Paine, the one we celebrate on our great Witch’s Day. Now you all know the reasoning for us celebrating her death, it was said that she was wrongly accused and her soul still lingered in the air causing terrible mischief. We celebrate her death in hopes of appeasing her vengeful spirit. 

The real question is, is it really Alica? Or is it another wrongly accused soul? Now you all know that if anyone was accused of being a witch, there was nothing they could do about it. So, what if the spirit we are trying to make happy isn’t Alica at all? What if it is some other unfortunate soul that was wrongfully murdered? Or perhaps it is Alica’s mother? The true witch of 16’ hundreds Salem. It was said that when the marshall at the time Peter Bartley, had found the body of Lianna Paine at the same sight of her daughter’s execution. He had stated that there were signs of magic in the air, could it be possible that the big bad witch placed a curse upon the town of Salem? Or could it just be superstitions playing with our minds?

 

“Oh, that is a load of bull! Addie find something that will actually help us, not some crap article.” I say irritably. Adeline huffs out an annoyed sigh and exits out of the web page, I watch as she types in something new. She just simply typed in Lianna’s name, “Click the first link.” I say. She moves the mouse over to the link and clicks it, the website consists of black witches hats, and brooms. I roll my eyes, so cliche of the web artist. I read the first story.

 

The Salem Witch By Katie Malvrick

From the research I have gathered, the real witch of Salem was Lianna Paine, the original witches mother. I have an inside source that works for the local Salem witch museum, I will not say his name for the time being. He had revealed to me, that when the witches corpse was found by the tree that her daughter had hung from, she had just completed a spell. My source confirms that the spell came from the devil himself, for he has a copy of the spell itself. The late Marshall, Peter Bartley had written a letter to the then judge, Edmund Calter about the book that was found by the corpse.

In the corpse's hand, the marshall had found a single red amulet hanging loosely from her cold dead fingers. My source confirmed that the witch had placed a curse on the amulet, for whatever reason he hadn’t known.

 

I stop reading the story and grip onto my pendant, “Adeline, go to the Salem witch museum web page.” I say softly. She exits out of the page and types in the URL for the museum’s website, she lets out a low whistle when a picture of a brown leather book comes into view. I lean in closer and squint, I can barely make out the words written on the page of the book. “Make the picture bigger please,” I mumble, Adeline clicks on the picture to make it bigger. I felt the color drain from my face, “A-Addie, what’s a blood curse?” I ask hoarsely. She looks at me with concern, “A blood curse is when someone curses an item or another person using their blood.” She replies hesitantly. I point at the screen with a shaky finger.

“T-The page of the book says Blood Curse: To Destroy an Enemy. If...i-if Lianna cursed something, then what did she put a curse o-...my necklace.” My voice falls. I grip my pendant tighter, “S-She cursed the necklace.” I whisper. Adeline logs off the computer and stands up, “Cal, you’re being ridiculous. This stuff isn’t real! You’re just being paranoid.” She says as she drags me away by my shirt. I ignore her, the past two days play in my mind. The voices were real, I know they were, the dream of her execution was real. I am not being paranoid, she is just being a skeptic and a jerk. “Addie, I’m serious. I honestly think this is real, in my dream last night, I heard Lianna say she would make Carrington pay. She even said I looked like him, what if...w-what if she is coming after me?” I ask. Adeline ignores me and drags me out of the library.

“That’s ridiculous Cal, it’s just a lame story. Besides even if it was true, the curse would have been broken when Carrington died.” She finally replied after she released my shirt. I straighten my shirt back and glares. “What if she thinks I’m him! Haven’t you thought of that! Why aren’t you believing me!?” I yell as I throw my hands up. Adeline looks at me as if I just slapped her in the face, “Because, you were the one that said all of this witch stuff was stupid!” She yells back angrily. She got me there, I sigh and rub my neck. “I know I did, and I am sorry for that, but Addie, please...I can’t do this alone.” I reply softly, all the fight leaving me. Adeline’s face softens, she sighs and crosses her arms. “First thing tomorrow morning, meet me at the museum. We will try to get some answers from one of the workers alright?” I smile and nod my head.

Don’t think it will be that easy to get rid of my Carrington, I will finish what I started, even if it means taking drastic measures. 


	5. Chapter Four

July 5th, 1686

 

I stay hidden in the shadows of the Gravedon home, the screams from my former lady ring through the house. She has gone into labor with her second child, I cling in my hand the ruby amulet that once belonged to my precious little girl. They shall pay for her death, a loud cry fills my ears. “It’s a beautiful baby girl my lady!” The new midwife exclaimed happily. I grimace in disgust, that wench doesn’t deserve a daughter. A sob of happiness and grief rings in my ears, I focus in more closely. “Her name shall be Alica...Alica Rose Gravedon.” My lady’s weak voice filled my ears. My grip on the silver chain tightens, how dare she name that wretched child after my daughter. A strong hand rips me from the shadows, I am now face to face with that wretched snake of a man. “Hello Carrington,” I say smugly. His green eyes harden into a deep glare.

“What are you doing in my home witch?” He says through gritted teeth. I give him an innocent smile and hold up the ruby amulet for him to see. “I just came to retrieve my daughters necklace, this was hers not your wife’s.” Seeing his glare deepen sends joy into my heart. “Alica returned it to Katherine the day before her execution, it should have been you on that tree hanging not her.” It was now my turn to glare. How dare he put my daughter's death on my hands, it was his fault that she was hanged. “You’re the one who turned her out, you turned your own daughter to the curb, and for what? A marriage that was already dead?” I reply harshly as I push the man I once loved back. Carrington’s eyes soften for a moment, “Lianna...we both know that Alica was not my child, we all know that she belongs to ol’ Peter Bartley.” I refuse to listen to him. He is wrong, I know who my child’s father is. “You will pay, Carrington. I swear it upon our daughter’s grave.”

August 29th, 2014

 

I sit up with a start, my breaths come out short and quick. My body is sticky with a cold sweat, I look over to my alarm clock and groan. It was only three o’clock in the morning, “I need some sleep dang it,” I mutter as I rub my face. I lay back down and put my pillow over my face, slowly something began to push my pillow further down onto my face. Startled, I rip the pillow off my face and hurl it at the wall. I sit up and look around the dark room, no one was in there but me. I grab my glasses from my nightstand and put them on, I look over and grab my phone. I punch in my dad’s number and wait silently, after the third ring he picks up. “Callum? Are you okay?” He sounds worried. Uninvited tears spring into my eyes, I didn’t know how good it would feel to hear my dad’s gruff voice. “I-I’m okay dad, how have you been?” I ask softly.

“I’ve been okay son...your mother and I miss you.” He says. Slowly my tears begin to slip from my eyes, “I-I miss you guys too dad. It’s not so bad being back here...though...s-somethings have been happening.” I didn’t realize what I had said until it was too late. Before my dad could ask what, I quickly say it was just Adeline and me arguing. We talk for a little while longer, before we finally decide to hang up. Some of the weight on my shoulders was lifted, but the rest was still there. The next morning I was feeling sluggish, I barely had enough energy to get out of bed. Aunt Lucinda thought I was sick, but I just told her that I couldn’t sleep last night. I throw on a long sleeve black shirt, and a pair of blue jeans for today. I’m just too tired to care about my appearance, I walk down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. I got this strange feeling of someone staring at me, I take a quick look around to check, but no one is near me. “Being here has made me so freaking paranoid I swear.” I mumble.

 

The feeling grows stronger, my shoulders become tense. I try to ignore it, I begin to walk faster. “Run, young master. She is coming.” Alica’s sweet voice whispers in my ear again. I feel my heartbeat speed up with fear, I break into a sprint. It sounds like footsteps are pounding after me, I force my legs to go faster. “CALLUM! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!? IT’S ME!” Adeline’s voice reaches my ears. I force myself to stop and turn around, I pant hard and squint. She’s running behind me trying to catch up, I bend over and try to slow my breathing. When she finally reaches me, she asks me why I was running again, but I can barely hear the question. “Cal? Are you alright?” She asks worriedly. I take a deep breath through my nose and let it slowly through my mouth, I do this a couple more times until my breath finally calms. “I-I’m okay, I just got freaked out for a little.” I finally reply. I don’t know if I should tell her about what Alica said, in the end I decide not to tell her.

Adeline and I walk in silence to the museum, the tension between us is so thick. I can barely breathe because of it, “Cal...are you sure you’re alright? You seem pale man.” Adeline finally breaks the silence. I think her question over, now that I think about it, I do feel a little off. “I’m...just tired Addie, I didn’t get that much sleep last night.” I mumble as I rub my eyes. Adeline stops me from walking, she spins me around so that I face her. She whistles, “Yep, you look like crap. We can always go to the museum tomorrow Cal.” She says. I shake my head and turn back around, I start walking again. Adeline drops the matter and continues to walk with me, when we get to the museum we are greeted by a man wearing a pilgrim outfit. He is holding a makeshift pitchfork in one hand, and a stack pamphlets in the other. He gives a smile as he hands us both a pamphlet, “Welcome to the Witch Hunt Museum.”

We thank him and return his smile, we walk around the museum in hopes of finding another worker. “Cal, tall guy at nine o’clock.” Adeline whispers as she points in the direction of a fairly tall man with medium length brown hair, and lanky build like me. He is wearing a museum uniform, Adeline walks over to him. I follow her and rub my eyes, the man looks at us with a bored expression. “Welcome to the Witch Hunt Museum, my name is Lucian. How may I help this fine morning?” His tone was thick with sarcasm. I frown at the guy, he seems like he really hates his job. Adeline puts on a fake smile, “We were wondering if you knew anything about blood curses? Or you know, anything about the witch Alica Paine and her mother Lianna Paine?” Lucian mimics my frown, only his looks more annoyed.

“Does it look like I’m a historian kid? No, I don’t do that whole witchcraft crap, if you want to know about that stuff then go to Bynx. He works behind the desk over there.” I don’t even bother letting Adeline say thank you to him, I grab her wrist and pull her over to the direction of the front desk. “That guy was so rude,” I say with annoyance. Adeline hums in agreement, when we reach the desk my annoyance washes away. This employee was different, he seems to be about our age actually. He’s a bit taller than me, though he seems to be a bit too skinny for his age. His black hair reaches to his shoulders, and his bangs hang in front of his blue eyes. He looks up and gives us a big smile, “Hi there! What can I help you with?” He asks.

Adeline leans on the desk and returns the boy’s smile, “We heard that you know quite a bit about blood curses, and the witch Alica Paine and her mother Lianna.” She says happily. The boy’s smile widens, “I sure do! My dad studies this stuff, so he’s told me everything there is to know about it!” I’ve already decided that I like this guy, his happiness is very contagious. “Can you tell us about blood curses first?” I ask. He looks at me and nods, he still has the bright smile on his face. “Okay, a blood curse is when a witch places a curse upon a person whom she hates. She spills some of her blood on a certain object and says these words, ‘With this single droplet of crimson, I hereby bind myself to thee (person name).’ Usually a blood curse is broken when the person with the curse dies, but sometimes it doesn’t work like that.” I unconsciously hold onto my pendant.

“Now about Alica and her mother, I’m sure you both know that Alica was wrongly accused am I right?” He asks. Both Adeline and I nod our heads, he claps his hands together and smiles. “Good! Now, after Alica was hanged, the good judge Edmund Calter, had gotten new evidence about the murder case of young Gideon Gravedon. A housemaid by the name of Gale Velmer, stepped forward revealing that Lianna Paine was the real witch.” I wanted to tell him that we already knew about this, but I didn’t want to be rude. He continues with his explanation, “A search warrant was made for Lianna’s arrest, but no one could find her anywhere. Every time they got word of where she was, she would vanish. That is until, Lady Katherine Gravedon gave birth to a little girl. Alica Rose Gravedon.” Now that caught me by surprise.

“Carrington Gravedon had found Lianna, lurking in the shadows of the old Gravedon manor. He had planned to take her in, but she threatened to let out the secret of their scandalous affair. Due to his fear of his wife finding out, he let her go, but she didn’t leave empty-handed.” My grip tightens around my pendant. Bynx stops talking for a moment, and gives me a sideways glance. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like Carrington Gravedon?” He asks. ‘Yeah, a crazy ghost witch.’ I thought bitterly.

“Of course he does! That Carrington guy was his great-great-great-whatever grandfather.” Adeline replies without my consent. Bynx’s eyes grow wide, “If you’re a Gravedon then you must have the amulet!” He exclaims excitedly. He walks out from behind the desk and stands in front of me, “May I see it? I won’t touch it, I promise!” Okay so me liking him is slowly going away, his happiness is starting to creep me out a little. I release my pendant and let it rest on my chest, Bynx gasps. “Tell me, have you been hearing things?” He asks. Okay now I am totally creeped out by him, slowly I nod my head.

“The curse is still in effect then...Have you been having strange dreams?” He asks again. “Yes? What does this have anything to do with my necklace dude?” I reply with a question of my own. Bynx’s smile drops for once, “That necklace you have on is laced with a blood curse. See, when Lianna was forced to leave the Gravedon manor she had taken that same necklace. It was said that when the Marshall found her corpse, she was surrounded by items that dealt with witchcraft, and that the necklace was in her hand.” He replied slightly annoyed.

A nervous laugh escapes me, a sudden dizzy feeling washes over me. “So, I’m wearing a cursed item. Isn’t that lovely.” I say shakily.

“She is coming young master, you must leave quickly.” I hear Alica’s warning again. I shudder in fear, my body begins to buzz with that unknown feeling again. My mouth feels sticky, “Cal? Are you okay?” It sounds as if I’m underwater. I can feel my heartbeat thumping wildly in my chest, why can’t I breathe? “I told you Carrington, I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED!” Lianna’s voice shocks me back to reality. I gasp loudly and cough hard, tears fill my eyes as painful gasps leave my mouth. “Cal! Oh my God are you okay!?” Adeline’s voice startles me for a moment. I look up at her and Bynx, their eyes show fear and concern.

“Oh dear...You felt her, didn’t you? You felt Lianna’s presence?” Bynx asks. I swallow and nod my head, I take a shaky hand through my hair and take a deep breath. “I-I felt it last night...i-is it because of the blood curse?” I ask breathlessly. Bynx sighs, “Yes it is, look how about you two come back tomorrow? My dad will be in, maybe he will be able to help you.” The walk back home was silent, I was mad that we didn’t figure anything else out, but I was also scared of the attack from Lianna. “Are you sure you’re okay Cal? Do you want me to stay over tonight, I can ask my mom she’ll let me.” I shake my head no, I don’t need Adeline to babysit me. “Your dad hates me as it is Addie, I’ll be okay tonight,” I reassure her.

Later that evening, I refuse to sleep. I’m too scared to even try it, “This is stupid Callum, you are sixteen for god’s sake, grow up!” I scold myself as I lay down. I force myself to get comfortable, soon after sleep welcomes me into its grasp.

The back of my shirt steadily grows wet, I sit up and rub my eyes. I look around and notice that I am outside. In the distance I see someone, kneeling in front of the tree that Alica was hanged from. Slowly realization dawns on me, my heart does a death-defying leap. In front of me was Lianna Paine, and she had my necklace. “With this single drop of crimson, I bind myself to thee Carrington Gravedon.”


	6. Chapter Five

“Hey!” I yell as I take off into a sprint, before I could reach Lianna my surroundings change. I find myself back in the stone room that held Alica, I look around, but I do not see her anywhere. “Hello?” I ask as I rub my arms. The sound of the large wooden door being slammed open startles me, I jump and turn around. A man with a blackbeard, and grey streaked black hair stands in the threshold. He is clad in a long a black coat, with black boots to match. His cold brown eyes focuses on me, “It’s time witch.” Those were the only words that left his mouth, before two other men came in from behind him. The both grip my arms and drag me out of the room, I struggle in their grasps. “W-What the heck is going on!?” My chest tightens with fear. Neither of the men would answer me, my heart is beating so fast that it began to hurt. In the distance I see a small crowd, they separate to create an opening for the men and myself. The tree from my dreams comes into view, on is long trunk a noose hangs.

My eyes widen in fear, my struggling grows. “N-No! I-I’m not witch! Let me go please!!” I yell, but again none of them paid no mind to me.

The two men holding my arms hoist me up onto the wooden perch below the noose, the one in the long coat slips the noose over my head. I begin to hyperventilate as I look over the crowd, “Alica Paine, you were charged with the murder of Gideon Gravedon, age six months, and for the witchcraft against your master. By the order of Judge Calter, you are sentenced to death by hanging.” The man in the coat’s deep voice rang over the crowd's murmuring. I look at him in shock, “I-I’m not Alica!!” I yell fearfully. “Do you have any last words witch?” He asks. Words that weren’t my own fell from my lips, “I-I'm sorry that I could not protect my second baby from death’s cold hand, a-and I am sorry for what I am.” My voice was raw and hoarse. Without any warning, the perch had left my feet. A sharp cry wakes me up, I sit up and pant heavily. My shirt sticks to my body with sweat, I take a shaky hands through my hair and look at the clock. It reads six-thirty in the morning, I swallow the lump in my throat. Without warning, my aunt bursts into my room, metal baseball bat in hand. “What’s wrong!? Did someone break in!?” She yells. I blink and grab my glasses putting them on.

“N-No on is breaking in Aunt Lucinda...I just had a nightmare i-it’s alright.” I reply breathlessly. It’s so hard for me to catch my breath for some reason, my aunt looks at me for a moment. Slowly her blue eyes widen in shock, “Callum honey, where did you get that bruise on your neck from?” She asks. I prod my neck gently with my fingers, I wince a little. The skin around my neck feels very tender and raw. I spring out of bed and look at the mirror hanging on my wall, sure enough a dark purple bruise ringed around my neck. “I-I um...I-I fell yesterday, it’s okay.” I mumble as I prod at the bruise again. There is no way that dream caused this, it was just a dream! “It wasn’t a dream boy, it was your future.” Lianna’s cold voice whispers in my ear. I shudder and look over to my aunt, “U-Um...y-you can go now Aunt Lucinda, I’m okay I promise.” My voice sounds shaky. My aunt nods and leaves my room shutting the door.

I lean my head on the mirror and close my eyes, how is that my future when the guy called me by Alica’s name? A cold laugh causes my muscles to tense up, “Oh it will be your future. You’re not protected by Carrington’s ward, what I started will be finished.” Lianna whispers in my ear again. My body begins to buzz with that unknown feeling once more, as the day rolled on I began to feel more and more paranoid. Lianna’s words kept repeating themselves in my head, what does she mean by Carrington’s ward not protecting me. “Bynx might know…” I mumble tiredly. I decide to go back to the museum by myself, Adeline deserves a day off from all of this witch business. Dizziness washes over me, I have to stop for a moment to make sure I don’t fall out on the ground. “Hey! You’re Callum right? The boy who was at the museum?” Bynx’s loud voice startles me for a moment, I turn around and see him standing just a couple inches away from me. I try to calm my wild heartbeats, I take in his appearance and relax a little. He must be walking to work.

“A-Ah yeah, that’s me. Are you on your way to work?” I ask as calmly as I can manage. Bynx smiles and gives me a nod, “I sure am! Are you on your way to the museum too?” He asks. I just nod and rub my neck, the bruise still hurts a little. Bynx’s face scrunches up with concern, “Hey...are you alright? You don’t seem too hot.” He asks. I rub my face and sigh heavily, I must look worse than what I think I do. “I’m just...tired man, it’s alright.” I mumble as I turn back around.

When we get to the museum, Bynx clocks in and takes me to where Lianna’s book is, which is being kept in a glass case. “I told my dad about you last night, he said that he would love to answer any questions that you have.” Said Bynx. I just nod my head and stare at the book, the page it is opened to is the blood curse spell. I squint my eyes and try to get a better look at the words, ‘With these words I do bind myself to thee, and with my blood this bond shall last for an eternity. Even after your final breath.’ I shudder at the words. “Hello, my name is Damien Calter. My son told me that you had some questions about Lianna Paine?” Said a deep voice from behind me. I jump and turn around. A man about the same height as Bynx stands in front of me, he shares Bynx’s black hair, but it’s not long like his sons. “U-Um...y-yes I do. I was wondering if you could tell me more about this blood curse thing.” I say with hesitation.

The man gives me a smile, the edges of his eyes crinkle with happiness. “Ah yes the blood curse, when it comes to a curse like that, it takes a strong amount of power to keep it in place.” He explains. I nod my head to show him that I am following along with his words. “Though, there are many different types of blood curses. There are the ones that just bind someone to another person, then there is the one where you can switch bodies with the person you placed the curse on.” The switching part throws me off guard, my dream hits me like a train. “How...How would one know if they had a blood curse placed upon them?” I ask hesitantly.

Damien hums in thought, “I would suspect that they begin to have dreams of the person they are bound too’s life. Though most times the person with the curse tend to feel that other person’s pain.” I unconsciously reach for my neck, Damien’s brown eyes flick to my hand and he arches his left brow in question. “What’s wrong with your neck? Did you hurt it?” He asks curiously. I laugh nervously and moves my hand away from my neck. “W-Well you see...I...I had this strange dream last night. Instead of Alica being hanged...i-it was me sir.” I reply softly. Damien and Bynx’s eyes widen in shock, I look down and rub my arm.

“Will you be willing to step into my office Mister Gravedon?” Damien asks when his shock wears off. I blink and nod, he turns around and motions for me to follow him. Mister Calter’s office, wasn’t as big as I thought it would have been. His small brown oak desk stood by the wall, a black leather chair sat behind it. He takes the chair behind his desk and points to one of the wooden ones sitting in front of him. I take a seat in one of the them and cross my legs, “May I see your necklace Mister Gravedon?” He asks. I unclasp the chain with shaky hands and hand it over to him. He holds it up to the light and lets out a low whistle. “The magic surrounding this is very strong, it’s a wonder how you didn’t feel it when you first got the necklace.” He says. I rub my neck and shrug, “I’ve had it since I was born. So, I guess I just got use to over the years.” I reply nonchalantly.

Damien nods, I shift uncomfortably in my chair. “This magic appears to be fresh though, has there been a ward placed on this object?” He asks. I shrug my shoulders, the word ward reminds me of Lianna’s words. “U-Um...i-in my dream, I saw Lianna Paine, she said something about Carrington’s ward not protecting me.” Damien nods again.

“It seems to me that Old man Carrington had gotten another witch to place a ward on the necklace to keep his future relatives safe. Though now, it appears to have worn off. Tell me how long have to been here in Salem?” He asks. I hum to myself silently, “I’ve been here since July sir. Though things didn’t start to get weird until here recently.” I reply absentmindedly. Damien nods and stands up from his chair, he gives my necklace back to me. I clasp the chain back around my neck and watch him move around the office. He stops in front of a bookshelf and pulls out a brown scrapbook, Damien walks back over to his desk and reclaims his seat. He opens the book and pushes it in front of me. I lean closer and see a letter from Carrington Gravedon to his wife Katherine.

A Letter From Carrington Gravedon

My dearest Katherine,

These past months have been driving me mad, I cannot sleep, nor can I eat. Everywhere I look I see her, I see that horrible woman’s face in every dark crevice of the house. I can even see her in our sweet daughter’s face, I do believe that Lianna has placed a spell upon me my love. For every time I close my eyes all I see is her and Alica, not our daughter mind you. They haunt me Katherine, I hear them argue. Lianna demands the girl to replace my soul with her own, while Alica refuses to do so. I know I may regret this, but I’ve decided to hire a local witch to place a spell upon our daughter’s amulet. I am afraid that if I don’t do this, then she will be in grave danger. Sometimes I can hear Alica in my dreams, she warns me of her mother’s horrible plans. I do not wish to believe it my love, but I can’t help but to believe that Lianna is trying to bring her daughter back to the land of the living.

She is trying to allow her daughter’s spirit to replace mine, if she succeeds in doing so my love. I just want you to know, that I love you, and I am sorry for all the mistakes I have made in our marriage. I pray to God that you forgive me for my stupid mistakes. This maybe my final words to you, I love you.

Sincerely, Your Loving Husband

 

I read the note one more time, “So...Carrington thought that Lianna was trying to bring Alica back? Why?” I ask confused. Damien takes the scrapbook back and closes it, he leans back in his chair. “In some other notes from Mister Gravedon, he talks about the nightmares that began to plague him. At one point, he had a similar dream compared to yours. He had talked about how the Marshall, Peter Bartley, had taken him from the Salem steeple to the hanging grounds of Alica Paine. When Peter had asked him about his final words he had uttered the words that had left Alica’s mouth. ‘I-I’m sorry that I could not protect my second baby from death’s cold hand, and I am sorry for what I am.’” My blood runs cold.

I look down and shift uncomfortably in my seat again, “I-I said that too...i-in my dream that is.” I reply quietly. “Oh dear...ohh dear...Callum I think you may be in danger.” Says Damien as he stands from his chair again. I look up at him and chew on my bottom lip, “Now that the ward is broken, nothing is keeping Lianna from finishing what she had started way back when.” He continues. My heart thumps wildly in my chest, “Callum, you need to destroy the amulet. It’s the only one you can end the curse.” He repeats Alica’s words to me. I grip the ruby pendant and swallow the lump in my throat. “I-I can’t do that, it’s been in my dad’s family for generations. He’d kill me if did anything to this thing.”

Damien stares at me silently, he’s beginning to unnerve me. “I suppose, that I could get my wife to place another ward on it. She is a Wiccan after all, I can also see if she can find away to break the spell.” He finally speaks. I rub my arm nervously. “Will the ward stay long?” I ask.

Damien sands his hands together and frowns sadly, “I’m afraid not. You are too close to where the spell was originally casted, so the ward only last a couple of days.” He replies with a matter of fact tone. I nod, I unclasp my necklace once more and hand it over to him, “I’ll come by tomorrow to get it okay?” He takes it from me and nods. I stand up and shift my weight. “Callum, I assure you that you can trust me, this kind of stuff is sort of my specialty.” He says reassuringly. I nod and turn to leave his office, “That man cannot save you. Even with the ward, I’ll still be in the shadows watching and waiting.”


	7. Chapter Six

Bynx and his dad still have my necklace, I thought the ward would only take a day or two considering how small my necklace is. I was sorely mistaken, “Callum honey you’ve been staring at that wall for the past fifteen minutes. If you stare at it anymore you’re going to burn a hole into it.” My aunts voices catches me off guard. I blink and look over to her, “It’s raining outside, staring at this wall is the best I can do right now.” I reply in a bored tone. I groan and lean my head back, this day has been so boring. It’s been raining nonstop since six o’clock this morning, and it’s not been helping with my already paranoid mood. Each drop of rain cause the hair to raise on the back of my neck, I keep thinking it’s someone walking around outside. Even without my necklace, I can’t help but feel on edge. The buzzing of the ancient magic still clings to my body, every small touch turns into painful pangs.

“The rain is letting up, why don’t you go over to Adeline’s? She can tell you how the high school is around here.” Aunt Lucinda suggests. She’s right, I should get some insight about the school around here. I hum to myself and look at her, “You could just homeschool me.” I reply in a joking matter. She laughs and ruffles my hair, “Nice try Cal, but you gotta go to a real school.” I huff angrily and stand up from the couch, I grab my jacket and slip on my shoes. I put my jacket on and walk out the door, I put my hands in my pockets and walk over to Adeline’s house. I haven’t told her about the talk I had with Bynx and his dad. “My mother still lurks young master, she is trying to to get closer to you.” Alica’s voice whispers softly in my ear.

I pull my hood over my head and shift on my feet, I’ve been trying my best to ignore her voice. “As long as I pretend she isn’t here, then I am still the normal Callum from San Diego.” I mutter as I walk up Adeline’s walkway. I climb the steps and knock on her front door, when the door swings open I jump back in fear. Adeline stands there, her black hair in a mess, and bags under her brown eyes. I let out a low whistle, “Wow you don’t look too good.” I say. A horrible cough causes her body to tremble, “Y-Yeah...I-I’m sick, i-it really sucks man.” Adeline’s voice is all raspy and disgusting. “Have you gone to the doctor?” I ask, she shakes her head and coughs again. “N-Nah...i-it’s just a cold,” she replies softly.

“It sounds worse than a cold Addie, your dad should really take you to the doctor.” I say worriedly. She shrugs as another cough shakes her small form, I frown in concern. “L-Look...c-can you come over tomorrow? I-I’m really tired and my head's killing me.” I nod and pat her shoulder, “Yeah, you get well soon Addie.” I decide to take a walk to Mrs. Green’s, a blast of cold air hits my back, I shudder and pull my hoodie strings so my hood tightens. “She is getting closer young master, run.” Alica’s voice sends fear into my chest. I walk a little faster and try my best to ignore her, I wish I was back home, if I was home I wouldn’t be dealing with this stupid witch stuff. I take a breath and turn around, “I’m...I’m just going to go back home, it’s too cold to be out here.” I mumble as I walk back to the house.

“Look at the lost little lamb, he has no idea where to go. Show him the way all by the light of one.” Another voice whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and take off into a sprint, this ward isn’t working! Without looking, I slam into someone else. We both fall to the ground with hard thud, “O-Ouch...I am so sorry...I wasn’t paying attention.” I mumble as I rub my head. I look up and see Bynx sitting in front of me, he’s rubbing his elbow grimacing in pain. “O-Oh gosh, I am so sorry Bynx, I heard something and I got scared.” I say apologetically. He looks at me and gives me a small smile, “I-It’s alright Cal. Do you know what you heard?” He asks. I shake my head no, I don’t feel like repeating the words that were whispered to me. I stand up and hold my hand out to him, he takes it and I pull him up to his feet. “Did your dad finish placing that ward on my necklace?” I ask hoping he would say yes. Bynx rubs his neck and gives me a nervous smile, “Well, ya see, my mom is having a hard time finding a good spell to block Lianna’s curse.” He replies sheepishly. I hang my head and sigh heavily.

“Well what’s your number? I’ll just call you whenever I feel like asking if it’s ready or not.” I say as calmly as I can. I hand Bynx my phone and watch as he punches in his number, this waiting is really getting on my nerves. He hands back my phone and gives me a bright smile, “I promise we will get your necklace back to you as soon as possible.” He says as he walks past me. Something in his words catches my attention, they didn’t sound promising. I groan and lean my head back so I can stare at the sky, I wish I was back home. If I was in San Diego I wouldn’t be dealing with this stupid witchcraft stuff, “No matter where you go, or where you are. I will be there waiting.” I groan and put my hands over my ears. I’m tired of hearing these stupid voices, I just want them all to go away!

“J-Just leave me alone! I don’t care what you do anymore, just shut up and leave me alone!” I yell as I take off into another sprint. I take a left across the street and sprint down my aunt’s walkway. I dash up the steps and into the house, I slam the door behind me and put my hands over my eyes. “Callum? Are you alright sweetheart?” Aunt Lucinda asks from inside the kitchen. I ignore her and close my eyes tight, unintentional tears fall from my eyes. A whimper escapes my trembling lips, I bite my bottom lip to silence myself. I don’t hear my aunt walk in, I don’t realize until she places her hand on my shoulder. I flinch and look at her, she looks at me worriedly, “Callum, honey what’s wrong?” She asks. I shrug my shoulders and look down at my feet. I really can’t tell her, if I do then she might not believe me, or call my parents. “I-I just miss home is all...I miss my parents.” I mumble as I push past her to my room.

“Cal...your mom and I have been talking, she thinks you should come home.” My aunts words causes me to stop. I turn to look at her and raises my eyebrow, my tears are still falling. “I told her how miserable you were here, and your father told her about yours and his phone call the other night.” I nod. My dream is finally coming true, but now I can’t leave. I need to get my necklace back, if I go home without it then my parents will kill me. “I-I’ll think about it okay? Thanks for letting me know Aunt Lucinda.” I reply softly as I walk into my room. I shut the door and lean against it, the one time I finally get my way and I can’t even enjoy it. “This is so stupid…” I mumbles as I slide down my door. I hug my knees to my chest and close my eyes, I’m just so tired of all of this. I wish someone could just...take me away from all of this, just for a little bit.

I open the young master’s eyes and gasps, I look around in terror. ‘No, no she couldn’t have! She’s not strong enough!’ I thought in horror. A sigh of relief leaves the young master’s lips, he is still here, I can feel his innocent soul lurking. I force the young masters tired legs to stand, I have to use his slim hands to hold myself up. The blood that runs through his veins is what helps me stay in his body, and the magic from my amulet makes him weak enough to allow me to slip in. I’ve always hated this curse, this horrible thing that my mother has bestowed upon me and my young master’s. I remember when this had first happened, Master Carrington was weak from touching my amulet, that now hung around his young daughter’s neck. Not only had the magic made him weak, but so did the guilt he had felt for my wrongful death. I came to him in dreams, I had told him what my mother had done to the amulet.

“I know this is scary M’Lord,” I said unto him. “But I must warn you, the night when Master Gideon was killed, my mother was in the middle of a curse. This curse was known as a ‘Blood Curse’ she had me drink the blood of Master Gideon, I swear to you my lord I did not want to. Even in my death, she was able to complete the curse, she has placed it upon the amulet my liege, you must destroy it.” Master Carrington had not heed my warning, he did not believe me. Once I slipped into my former master’s skin, I had hired a local witch to place a ward upon the amulet. Using his voice and money, I protected his bloodline from my mother. When that life ended for me, I floated endlessly through time, watching as my master’s came and went. I make my young master’s legs move over to the bed in front of us, “You must sleep Master Callum. If you sleep, then you shall return to this world.” I say with his voice.

I lay us on the bed and force my master’s eyes shut, I force his body to relax. I let out a deep breath through his lips, and begin to count backward from twenty. Slowly, sleep wraps itself around the both of us, I feel my master’s eyelids grow heavy. “Good night young master,” I whisper with his voice.

I am once again in the stone room, only this time I’m not alone. Alica sits in front of me, iron shackles cling to her wrists and ankles. She has her head down, “Alica? Can you hear me?” I ask softly. When her head snaps up, I jump back in fear, her blue eyes look hollow and her pale cheeks looks as if they were sunken in. “Y-Young master you are awake yes?” She asks, her voice comes out raspy and rough. I nod my head slowly, “Where are we?” I ask. She gives me a small smile and hugs her skinny legs to her chest. The skin around her wrists is torn and blistered, “W-We are in the great Salem Steeple my young lord. This i-is where I was kept until my trial.” She explains softly. My heart breaks for her, she looks so poorly. Her dress is torn around the edges, her red hair falls in strands around her pale and dirty face. Her once vibrant blue eyes now look dead to the world, “If I lived during this time...t-then I would have saved you.” I say softly.

Alica gives me a small smile, “I-I know you would...b-but this is not why I brought you here.” She replies. A rough cough leaves her mouth, I watch as the cough shakes her thin form. I stand from the cold floor and slowly make my way over to her, “Y-You...Y-You need to destroy the amulet Callum...p-please...s-set me free and save yourself.” She manages to say through the horrible coughing fit. Before I could answer the large wooden door across from us slams open, in the threshold Peter Bartley, the Marshall stands with his officers behind him. I look between him and Alica, please, please don’t take her. “It’s time witch,” the cold words fall from his lips. Dread pools into my chest, I gasp and sit up in bed. I look around and pant heavily, “N-No..NO! I left her alone! S-She doesn’t deserve to be alone…” I whisper in defeat.

“Then let her take over boy, let her live as you.” Lianna’s voice whispers temptingly in my ear. I shake it off and rubs my hands over my face, I look at the time. “It’s only nine pm...ugh.” I groan as I lay back down on my bed. This is going to be another long night, yet again. Throughout the night I pace back and forth in my room, I am unable to rest because of the nap I took. The hours went by fast, the last time I looked at my clock it read midnight, now it reads four in the morning. I grab my phone and send a text to Bynx’s number, ‘Hey, is the ward finished yet?” I wait patiently for a reply, when my phone dings I can feel my eagerness perk. ‘My mom actually finished it last night, you’ll be able to get it in the morning when the museum opens.’ I read his text a few more time to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. A huge grins spreads across my face, if the ward is finished then that means I can get my necklace and get out of here! Relief floods through my body as I slump down on my bed.

“Young master...even with the ward, you are not safe from my mother’s wrath. You must destroy it.” I hear Alica’s voice for the first time since my dream. I grip my phone tight, “I’ll talk to my dad about this. Maybe he has felt this stuff before too, if he has then he might understand and let me destroy it.” I reply unconsciously. Alica doesn’t respond. The next morning I hurry to the museum, I wait impatiently in front of the front doors. I may have came a little too early, “Wow, you’re here early.” Bynx’s deep voice startles me for a moment. I look at him and smile brightly at him, “Yep! I wanted to make sure to get here early for my necklace. I’m supposed to be going back to San Diego here soon.” I reply happily.

Bynx laughs nervously as he hands my necklace over to me, I take it and give him a suspicious look. “What’s wrong?” I ask slowly. He rubs his neck and looks away nervously, “W-Well um...y-you can’t leave Salem. I-If you do then my mom’s ward will be broken,” he explains quickly. Without warning, my left eye begins to twitch uncontrollably. ‘Don’t lose your cool Cal, it’s not his fault.’ My inner voice reminds me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, silently I count backwards from ten. “N-Now, I know you’re mad, but the ward only works in Salem because that’s where the curse was originally cast at. Without the magic from the curse, there is no ward.” I just nod. I can’t talk, because if I talk then I will say some really mean things, and really don’t want to be mean to someone that has helped me.

I clasp my necklace back around my neck and give Bynx a tight smile. “It’s okay Bynx, I can stay for a little while longer until I figure out what else I can do. I appreciate yours and your parents help.” I say as I walk down the steps of the museum. I close my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration, when I think that it’s finally over and I’m happy life just decides to say, ‘Haha nope!’ And just punch me right in the face. “That pathetic Wiccan’s ward will do nothing, my curse is stronger than her useless magic, brace yourself boy, for you are about to feel the most unimaginable pain in your short existence.” Lianna’s cold tone sends a shiver of fear down my spine. I grip my necklace and bite my lip, the ward has to work, it just has to.


	8. Chapter Seven

I watch as the boy sleeps in his comfortable bed, my daughter's amulet lays in his tight grip. A smirk blesses my face, he can’t see how weak he is beginning to get, I can see his life force slowly fade away. Each day it grows dimmer and dimmer, and he doesn’t even recognize it. His little Wiccan friend has seen it, but he is too afraid to tell the boy of his unfortunate fate. My daughter will have what she deserves, even if it means ripping this boy’s soul to shreds to get it for her.

“CALLUM!!!” I stir slightly when I hear someone call my name, I mumble something unintelligible. I gasp for air when I feel someone jump on top of me, I blink and look at the person on top of me. I can’t make out their face, but I can see bits of pink and white, “Addie?” I guessed. I blink again when my glasses are placed upon my face, I look up at the person. Yep, it’s Addie. “You seem better, did your dad get you some medicine...wait HOW’D YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?” I yell as realization kicks in. She laughs loudly and falls back on my bed, I sit up and look at her in confusion. “D-Dude, it’s like noon! Your aunt let me in, she invited me to go school shopping with you guys!” She says happily. My confusion grows, school shopping? I don’t remember Aunt Lucinda saying anything about school shopping. Wait, no, yes she did I remember now, I was half asleep while she was talking about it. “Oh, right, I didn’t think you’d be well enough to join us.” I reply while rubbing my eyes from under my glasses.

Adeline grins at me, “Of course I am! It was just a twenty-four hour thing, I always get sick like that right around this time. Don’t you remember? When we were in grade school I got badly sick and had to go home.” She says happily. I frown at the memory, how could I not remember it, I was in her barf trajectory. “Yeah, I do remember because you only barfed on me that day.” I reply in slight disgust. Adeline gives me a huge grin and holds up her thumb, I roll my eyes and send her out so I can get dressed. I grab one of my black t-shirts and slip it on over my bare chest, I stop my movements for a moment. “I don’t remember taking my shirt off,” I mumble as I grab a pair of blue jeans. I slip the jeans on and walk into the living room where my aunt and friend wait. A wave of dizziness washes over me, I have to lean against the wall for a second before I move again. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, slowly I count back from ten. I open my eyes and slowly stand away from the wall, “I’m okay...it’s okay.” I mumble as I walk into the living room.

“It’s about time you get up sleepy head!” Cried my aunt as she gave me a small smile. I return the smile and laugh nervously, “Ah...yeah I guess I was pretty tired last night, sorry for sleeping so late.” I reply hesitantly. My aunt waves my apology away, I walk over to the front door and slip on my tennis shoes, “Uh Cal, don’t you think you need some socks?” Asks Adeline as she cocks her head to one side. I look down at my feet and facepalm, “Y-Yeah...I’m forgetting a lot of things today.” I mumble as I kick my shoe off. I walk back to my room and grab the socks I wore yesterday, I slip them on and return back to my aunt and Adeline. I don’t know what’s gotten into me today, I grab my shoes once more and slip them on. I need to seriously get a grip on things, “Young master, time is ticking, you must destroy the amulet soon please.” Hearing Alica’s voice makes me feel sick, but only for a second. A cold film of sweat clings to my body, I can feel my hands start to shake.

I clench my hands into fists so I can hide the shaking from Adeline and Aunt Lucinda, “Callum? Honey, are you alright? You seem pale.” My aunt’s voice sounds as if she is far away. I look at her, I try to say that I am fine, but nothing comes out. Before I know it, the carpeted floor is rushing to meet my face.

~Adeline~

I watch in horror as Callum collapses to the floor, his aunt rushes over to him and feels his head. I shake away my shock and run to her side, from what I can see he is still breathing. I place my hand on his cheek and pull it away, he’s burning up. “Maybe he caught what I had...he did come to my house yesterday.” I say in hopes that it was true. Lucinda nods, she looks at me with sad brown eyes, “Yes, that has to be it. Will you help me lay him on the couch Adeline? I’m sure he doesn’t want to stay in this hard floor.” She replies softly. I nod and take his arms, Lucinda takes his legs and on the count of three we lift him up. Surprisingly Callum isn’t that heavy, together we hoist him on the couch. Callum is mumbling something under his breath, but I can’t understand him. I gently brush the back of my hand on his cheek, “Get some rest buddy. You seem like you need it.” I whisper.

~Callum~

The room is so hot, I feel like I’m being suffocated. “Young master, please wake up, please oh please wake up.” I can hear Alica’s voice, it’s shaking with fear. I force my eyes to open, slowly I blink away the sleep. The room is different, I’m no longer in my aunt’s living room, no this room seems bigger. “W-Where am I?” My voice comes out rough and scratchy. I cough and hold my throat, gentle hands caress my cheek. I look to my side and see Alica, she’s not dirty like before, and her red hair is pulled back into a neat bun. Her dress is nice and clean, there are no tears or any dirt stains. “My mother has sent you hear my young lord, the amulet is taking away your life force...it is making it easier for her to get rid of you.” She explains softly as she brushes my hair back off of my forehead.

“H-How is it doing that...i-if there is another ward on it?” I ask softly. She gives me a sad smile as she runs her fingers through my brown locks. “This new magic, is not as strong as my mother’s old and more advanced magic young master. If anything, the ward that your Wiccan friends mother placed upon the amulet just fed my mother’s magic.” I groan and close my eyes, great just great. “H-How can I make it stop without destroying the necklace?” I ask weakly. Alica stares at me for a moment, slowly she traces her fingers across my left cheek. “You look so much like Gideon...my sweet little Gideon.” She whispers. I blink and move away from her touch, “Focus Alica.” I say a little sternly.

She shakes her head, “Yes, right. If you do not wish to destroy the amulet, then you could always remove it and hide somewhere very far away.” She replies softly. I nod my head weakly and try to sit up, I need to wake up. I begin to pinch my left arm really hard, ‘Callum, honey can you hear me? It’s your mother sweetheart, can you hear me?’ I can hear the faint voice of my mom, wait, no that can’t be true, she’s all the way in San Diego. Slowly my eyes flutter open, I have to shut them again when a bright light shines in them. “Oh Callum you’re okay!” Exclaimed my aunt as she threw her arms around me. I open my eyes once more and blink, there is no one else in the room except for me and her. I guess my mom’s voice was just in my imagination, “W-What happened?” I ask tiredly. My aunt breaks the hug and looks at me, “Oh, honey you got really sick. You’ve been out for a day now, it appears that you caught Adeline’s bug.” She replies softly as she strokes my cheek.

I close my eyes and lean my head back on the pillow that was behind me, that’s right, I fainted. “W-Wait...a day? I-It doesn’t feel like a day.” I mumble. My aunt gives me a small smile as she strokes my hair, “Maybe not to you, but it was a day for me and Adeline. We had to keep you cooled off, you were burning up!” I just nod and rubs my face with shaky hands. It feels like I was hit by a truck multiple times, “Remove the amulet young master.” Alica’s sweet words caressed my ear. Slowly I raise up and with shaky hands unclasp my necklace, I hand it over to my aunt and give her a weak smile. “C-Can you put that away somewhere please? It’s really irritating my neck.” I say softly. My aunt nods and walks to her room holding the necklace, I look around the room with tired eyes. Everything is blurry, but from the shapes I can see, I can tell that I am in the living room.

I reach over and grab my glasses from the coffee table, I put them on and blink. I can feel my strength slowly return to me, I swing my legs over so I can place my feet onto the floor. “Sweetheart, you really need to rest. Lay back down and I’ll get you some chicken noodle soup.” Says my aunt as she walks back from her room. I just nod and do as she says, I don’t feel like arguing over it. Maybe I can leave my necklace here and just forget about it, I can just tell dad that I lost it on accident. No, that would never work. He would call Aunt Lucinda and ask her about it. “Would you like some bread to go with your soup sweetheart!” Called my aunt from inside the kitchen. I rub my head and close my eyes for a moment, “N-No thank you!” I call back weakly. I think back to Alica’s words, how is it that Bynx’s mom’s spell didn’t work? Wouldn’t new magic be stronger than old magic?

The smell of the soup makes my mouth water, I didn’t realize just how hungry I was. Aunt Lucinda walks in holding a wooden tray with a small bowl of soup sitting on it with a spoon beside it. She places the tray on my lap and kisses my head, “Eat up honey. If you want anymore just yell and I’ll get it for you.” She says as she ruffles my hair. I nod and pick up my spoon, I take a bite and shudder in pleasure. That is some good soup, I take a couple more bites and relish the taste. I wonder if dad ever had to deal with this witchcraft stuff, maybe I can ask him about it. I lift my bowl and begin to drink the broth, once I’m finished I place the bowl and tray onto the coffee table. No, of course he didn’t. He had my great great whatever’s ward protecting him, “Why did the ward decide to wear off now...don’t I deserve it’s protection?” I mumble as I look down at my hands.

Does dad even know about the curse? What if he doesn’t know? He’ll think I’m crazy if I call him and tell him about all of this nonsense. I shake my head and take my hand through my tangled brown locks, “No, I’ll just keep this to myself. He doesn’t need to be worried about me, none of them do. I can handle this all on my own.” I say to myself as I lay back down on the couch. I take my glasses off and put them back on the coffee table, I’ll get some sleep and worry about all of this tomorrow.

Oh, how the boy slumbers, oh how he thinks this is all going to be over. He can’t stop me, not even if he had the Marshall Peter Bartley with him. He is just as foolish and naive as Carrington was, no one can survive my curse, at least no one without a ward can. “Face it boy, you’re going to suffer the same fate as my lovely Carrington did. I hope you enjoy the rope because it will be the last thing you will ever see.”


	9. Chapter Eight

The next day I decide to meet Bynx at the museum, it took a lot of begging to convince my aunt that I was okay. She wasn’t too convinced though, she made me wear a really heavy coat, and a pair of gloves. I tried to explain to her that it wasn’t that cold outside, but she just wouldn’t listen. “Yo! Cal, wait up!” Adeline calls from behind me. I stop walking and turn around, she’s running and waving her right arm above her head. I wait for her to catch up, I pull off my gloves and stuff them into my pocket. “What are you doing here?” I ask when she finally catches up, Adeline puts her arm around my shoulders and holds me close. “Where are you heading to? And why are you dressed like that?” She asks as she takes in my attire.

I groan and unzip my jacket, “Aunt Lucinda doesn’t want me to get sick again. She made me wear this so I could stay warm.” I reply as I shuck my jacket off. I can tell that Adeline wants to laugh, but I think she knows better. I was wrong, Adeline’s laughter echoes around us. “It’s not funny! She’s just worried about me!” My voice rises a few octaves showing my embarrassment. My face heats up, Adeline’s laughter grows louder as she doubled over holding her stomach. I glare at her and walk away, “Cal wait! Come on man I’m sorry!” She calls as she runs after me. I sigh heavily and stop walking.

“If you laugh at me again then I will leave you, and never let you catch up,” I say with irritation. Adeline pouts but doesn’t say anything else, the rest of the walk was nice and quiet. We both climb up the steps to the museum in silence, “Cal, I’m sorry for messing with you. I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed.” Adeline whispers as we walk through the entrance to the museum, I just nod my head and continue to walk. “You’re that Gravedon boy my son’s been talking aren’t you?” A gentle female voice catches my attention. I look over and see a woman who looked about thirty, her black hair was tied into a messy bun, and she wore and black suit. Her blue eyes look similar to Bynx’s, “I’m Bynx’s mother. My name is Madeline, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She says as she holds her hand out for me to shake. I stare at her hand for a moment and hesitantly place my hand on hers.

A shockwave of energy shoots up my arm, I gasp and pull my hand away from hers. “Whoa! Your eyes did this weird color change thing dude!” Adeline exclaims from next to me. I stare at Madeline with wide eyes, she flashes me a secret smile as she turns to leave. “I’ll be seeing you Callum Gravedon,” Madeline says as she walks away. I stare at her in shock, I look down at my hand and slowly flex my fingers a couple of times. “Cal? Hey, man are you alright?” Adeline’s voice sounded as if she were a million miles away. Something isn’t right, no something doesn’t feel right. “Young master, you shouldn’t have done that. She is a wicked woman, you cannot trust her.” Alica’s voice caused my mind to spin. “Callum? Are you feeling sick again? You seem pale.”

I look at her, my mouth grows sticky and dry. I want to say something but I can’t, it’s so hard to breathe. I open my mouth, but the words that come out aren’t mine. “You must help my young master, his time is running out.” Alica’s voice leaves my mouth. I cover it and stare at Adeline with wide eyes. She blinks and stares back at me, “What the heck was that?” She asks. I run past her and look around for Bynx, my surroundings suddenly change. I’m near the tree that Alica was hanged from, I close my eyes tight and open them again. The tree is gone and I’m back in the museum. “Callum? Are you okay?” Bynx’s familiar voice catches my attention. I look at him and shake my head, I’m afraid to speak. Before I could stop myself, words tumble from my mouth. “Your mother is a very wicked woman! She has done something to my young master and she must fix it now!” Bynx’s eyes widen in shock.

I cover my mouth once more and give him an apologetic look. His mouth falls open, “Was that Alica that just spoke to me?” He asks dumbfoundedly. Slowly I nod my head. Bynx lets out a low whistle, suddenly my hands are forced down to my sides. “You must fix this young witch! My young master is in great danger, if I do not leave him in this moment then he will be forced to take my place to be hanged!” Alica uses my mouth to form her words. My legs move forward on their own, my surroundings change once again. The tree stands before me, the noose sways lazily on the branch. A loud scream rips from my throat, the tree and noose disappear from my sight. “Callum! It’s okay calm down!” Adeline yells as she grabs my shoulders. I force my eyes to open and I see her and Bynx staring at me with worried eyes.

“What did Alica mean by my mom being wicked, and me fixing whatever she did?” Asks Bynx as he stands beside Adeline. I stare at him, I swallow the lump in my throat. I don’t know what to tell him because even I don’t know what he’s supposed to fix. “W-When I shook your mom’s hand...s-something happened,” I mumble as I look down at the ground. I can’t explain what happened, I just shook the woman’s hand and something weird happened. “She has cast a spell on my young master!” Alica growls as she forces my hands to curl around the fabric of Bynx’s uniform. Bynx looks really scared, “You have to fix this now!” She yells as again as she uses my arms to lift Bynx into the air.

“Cal! What the heck man! Put him down!” Adeline yelled as she tried to pry my fingers off of Bynx’s uniform. My head turns to face her, I feel my eyes narrow into a menacing glare. “None of this concerns you! LEAVE!” Yells Alica as she forces my elbow back to hit Adeline. I force my eyes to close, ‘THAT IS ENOUGH!’ I think loudly. The weight of Bynx’s body finally hits me, I place him back down on the ground and rub my arms. I look up at him and flash him an apologetic look, he looks so scared. “W-What...W-What just happened?” He asks timidly. I swallow the lump in my throat and straighten his uniform for him, “That...was Alica when she is mad. Look man...w-when I shook your mom’s hand this weird electric current shot up my arm. Since then...Alica has been trapped in my body and I’ve been...going to and from the site she was hanged.” I reply quickly. I look over to Adeline, she looks as if she doesn’t believe me. I turn to fully face her, “Addie...I know that you probably don’t believe me, but yesterday when I fainted it wasn’t cause I was sick. It was because of Alica...and her mother…” I trail off. I lick my lips and pick up from where I left off, “H-Her mother...Lianna is trying to force my soul out of my body...so Alica can live in it.” I huge weight has been finally lifted from my shoulders.

Adeline stares at me for a moment, slowly a grin breaks out across her face. My heart shatters into a million pieces, she begins to laugh. “W-Wow! You almost had me there for a moment Cal!” She says through her laughter. I ball my hands into fists, I bite my bottom lip hard. I can feel myself shaking, I can feel Alica’s energy coursing through my veins. I glare at her, “THIS ISN’T A JOKE!” I yell. Adeline’s laughter stops, she stares at me with wide brown eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, “NO! JUST SHUT UP! EVER SINCE I CAME BACK TO THIS STUPID TOWN WEIRD THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING TO ME! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH!?” I yell uninvited tears spring into my green eyes. Adeline visibly flinches, but right now I could care less about how much I am scaring her. “ALL YOU DO IS FIND THINGS FUNNY! NO MATTER HOW SERIOUS IT IS! I WISH I NEVER RAN INTO YOU! I WISH I NEVER CAME BACK TO THIS STUPID TOWN! THEN MAYBE I WOULD BE FINE!” I yell again. The uninvited tears stream freely down my reddened cheeks.

Something deep within me snaps, I gasp and grip my chest. ‘W-What’s going on? T-This doesn’t feel right.’ I thought as I stare at Bynx and Adeline with wide eyes. My surroundings change, I’m no longer in the museum. I look around, I’m in some type of kitchen. “The witching hour is upon us Alica, retrieve the young child from his mother and bring him forth for the ritual.” My blood runs cold when I hear those words. Slowly I turn around and find Lianna Paine standing only a few centimeters from me holding a silver bowl and dagger. My heart thuds wildly in my chest, I stare at her with wide eyes. I look down and notice that I’m not in my outfit from earlier, I’m wearing...a dress? I touch the top of my head and feel some type of cloth. “W-What the?” I stammer. I slap my hand over my mouth, that was not my voice. I jerk the silver blade from Lianna’s hand and look at my reflection in it, “N-No, t-this isn’t me!” I yell. Lianna slaps her calloused hand over my mouth, I look at her with scared blue eyes. “Shh! Are you trying to alert the men? Go and retrieve the child now!” She whispers. My whole body begins to shake, what have I done?

~Alica~

I look around in fear, ‘N-No...t-the young master is gone.’ I thought bitterly, I look at the girl that had hurt him. I glare with his beautiful green eyes, “LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! T-The young master is gone now! H-He became weak because of you!” I yell with his voice. The girl flinches, she looks down at her feet. A small sob leaves her quivering lips, “C-Callum...I-I’m sorry...I-I didn’t know…” She whispers. My glare weakens, a sigh leaves his mouth. “You can be of some use, as of right now the young master is trapped in the past. He is stuck in my body, and if we do not act soon he will be tried and executed as a witch.” I say bluntly. The boy with black hair stares at me with wide blue eyes, the girl’s head snaps up so suddenly that it causes me to jump back. “E-EXECUTED!?” She yells. I nodded his head sadly, the boy with black hair grabs both my arm and the girls and leads us outside. He releases us, “L-Look, A-Alica right?” He asks. I nod to confirm, the boy takes a deep breath. “I-I did some research on the spell that your mother has placed on the necklace, a-and the only way to break it is to break the necklace. I’m sure you already know that s-since you are technically Callum you will have to get the necklace.” He says.

The boy is right, now that I am the young master I will be able to finally end this wretched curse once and for all. “I-I can help you get it...I’ll tell you what to say considering you and Cal have totally different ways of speaking.” The girl's quiet voice pipes in. I look at her and give her a small smile, “Yes, that seems appropriate. So, you both will help me save the young master?” I ask. They both nod. I smile at both of them, finally, I will be set free.

~Callum~

When I tried to yell for help Lianna slapped me, the slap was hard and it stung. A piece of Alica’s red hair fell in front of my eyes, I stare up at the woman in fear, her cold blue eyes pierced into my soul like a knife. “How dare you defy me, girl! I am your mother!” She yells, I place my shaking hand on Alica’s reddening cheek. “I-I'm not your daughter!” I yell back, Lianna lets out a low growl and hoists me up from the ground. I prepare myself for another slap, but it never comes. Loud laughter fills the room, I flinch and stare at her. “Oh, I see now. You’ve fallen in love with Carrington is that it?” She asks. I blanch in disgust, ‘Is she for real right now!?’

She laughs loudly again, “Oh how rich! You’re in love with the man!” She says through her laughter. Suddenly the laughter stops, she stares at me with hard eyes. “You will just make the same mistake as me girl, he’ll use you and throw you away like you’re nothing but a slag.” My heart beats wildly in my chest, what the heck is this woman’s problem!? She glares at me and pushes me back, “Now go get the child.” She says. I swallow the lump in my throat and obey her demands.

Tears fill my eyes, “A-Addie...B-Bynx...p-please save me...p-please.” I whisper as I climb the very steps that Alica did once before.


	10. Chapter Nine

I watch silently from the threshold, the woman known as Katherine Gravedon play with her infant son’s tiny hands. A smile tugs at my lips, she seems so happy with her son. Katherine looks up and spots me, “Come in Alica, no need to be afraid.” She says as she beckons me in. The peaceful silence is gone, I am now thrust back into the horrible reality that I now live in. “I-I...I-I um...I-I’m here to retrieve the child my lady, it’s time for him to be fed.” I say softly as I walk into her room. She smiles fondly at me as she hands me the tiny child, I take him and hold him away from my body. ‘O-Oh god how the heck do you hold a baby?’ I think as I stare into the kid’s bright green eyes. I swallow and slowly infold him in my arms.

“I-I shall return him shortly my lady,” I say as I turn to leave the room. “Alica wait, I know it must be hard...taking care of my son after losing your own child.” Katherine’s words catch my off guard. ‘Alica was pregnant?’ I clear my throat and turn to look at her, “Yes, my lady it is hard, but I could never dislike this precious child. I see him as my own.” I reply with a small smile. I take a breath and leave the room, I look down at the little boy in my arms. “How could anyone kill a child…” I whisper as I slowly make my way down the stairs. Bynx and Addie need to work fast, I’m not sure how much longer I can stall.

 

~Adeline~

I drag Callum, no Alica down the sidewalk. She stumbles behind me, but right now I could honestly careless. “How long do we have until Cal is executed?” I ask as I pick up the pace. Alica stays silent for a moment, I look back at her and glare. She sighs, “We have to get this done by midnight, if we don’t then we will be too late. The young master will be dead.” She says softly. Fear constricts around my heart, why didn’t I believe him when he first told me about this? ‘G-God I’m so stupid!’ I shake my head, now is not the time for self pity. I’m going to save you Callum, I promise.

 

~Callum~

I stare in horror as I watch Lianna take the silver dagger she had and stab the little boy over and over in the chest. Bile rises in my throat, I force it back down and tear my eyes away from the scene. The babies screams of pain finally fade away, tears slide down my cheeks. “H-How could you?” I say barely above a whisper. My throat constricts when I take a glance at the lifeless child on the wooden table, “This is for your own good Alica.” Lianna pants as she wipes the back of her hand across her forehead. I close my eyes and allow more tears to fall, why was this for her own good!? She loved this child, and this horrible disgusting woman took him away from her! “W-Why was this for my own good mother?” I whisper as I lean against the bloodied table for support. Lianna smiles at me and reaches over to stroke my cheek, “You deserve everything this wretched child is getting dear. After all, Carrington is your father.”

I shake my head and look at her with bleary eyes, “N-No he isn’t mother. He is not my father, why must you insist that he is?” I ask softly. Lianna frowns and grabs the bowl that held the babies blood. “I do not have to explain myself to you girl, now drink.” She says harshly as she thrusts the bowl into my face. I step away and shake my head, she can’t make me drink the blood. Lianna growls and leans over the table, “I said drink Alica.” A loud scream catches both of our attentions, our heads snap in the direction of the door. Katherine stands in the threshold looking absolutely petrified. “G-Gideon!!” She cries as she runs over to her lifeless son’s side, I watch as Lianna darts out of the kitchen. I stare at the weeping mother, “M-My lady I-...” I was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. Tears burn at the back of my eyes, “You wicked, cunning, woman!! I let you into my home! I-I gave you my husband’s most prized possession, a-and you turn on me like this!” Katherine yells in both anger and pain.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth, “Y-You’ll burn for this! BURN!” She yells. “What is going on in her-...G-Gideon?” The deep voice of my great great whatever fills the room. I look up at him and gasp, ‘N-No, nonono.’ His cold green eyes cut into me like a knife, “You’ll pay for this witch.”

 

~Adeline~

Alica stalls her movement, I look back at her with worry. She grips her throat and gasps, “N-No, time is going by quick.” She says mostly to herself. My heart drops ten thousand feet, I run down the sidewalk and drag her behind me. I run up Callum’s walkway and burst inside his aunt’s house, “Oh my! You two seem to be in a hurry!” Says Lucinda as she comes in from the kitchen. I look at her and grip Alica’s wrist, “W-Where is Cal’s necklace? We need it.” I say breathlessly, Lucinda cocks her eyebrow questioningly. “Is something wrong Adeline?” I shake my head quickly, “N-No we just need the necklace please, we’re okay I promise.” I say quickly.

Lucinda nods and leaves us alone for a moment, I wait impatiently and stare at Alica, she seems really pale. “My sister never did tell me why Cal needed to keep this old thing on for, all she ever said was that it was a family heirloom.” Says Lucinda as she walks back in holding the necklace. I take it from her and thank her as I drag Alica back outside. “I-I can feel the young master’s fear, he is so afraid.” Alica whispers. I ignore her and continue you pull her down the walkway, we’re almost there Cal.

 

~Callum~

I stumble over my feet as the Marshall’s men throw me into the stone chapel, I land on my knees hard. I look back with tears in my eyes as the close the big wooden door, the sound of the lock clicking makes me jump. A whimper escapes me as I crawl over to the wall, I lean against it and close my eyes tight. The stone wall is cool against my back, even with my clothes I can still feel the chill. “I-I’m going to die… I-I'm going t-to die for something I didn’t do!!” I yell as I sob loudly. I grip Alica’s red locks and scream loudly, why is this happening to me!? What did I do to deserve this! I whimper and pull at the red hair, “I-I was born, that’s what I did. I-I was born as a Gravedon, I-I deserve this curse because my stupid family had an innocent girl murdered!” I yell again. I bury my face in my knees and continue to sob, Addie please please hurry.

The sound of the lock coming undone startles me, I look up at the door in fear. Slowly the door opens to reveal a man clad in black with a white collar around his neck. “Miss Paine, I am Reverend Alistair Crow. I am here to bless you, and hopefully obtain a confession.” The man’s voice sounds rough like gravel. I swallow, my mouth feels so dry. I slowly nod my head, “You are being charged with murder and witchcraft, do you understand?” He asks. I nod again, slowly he shuts the door behind him. “I-I didn’t do it,” I whisper.

 

~Adeline~

I drag Alica up the museum steps, “K-Keep up! We need you to save Callum!” I yell as she stumbles to match my pace. Bynx is waiting for us at the top of the steps, “Did you get it?” He asks anxiously. I nod breathlessly, now I see why Callum hated walking. “Okay, from what I read, the best way to destroy black magic is to burn it. When you burn the item that has been cursed, it will become purified.” He explains as I hand him the necklace. “W-Well where are we going to find a fire that’s hot enough to melt the thing? It’s pure metal!” I yell exasperated. Bynx’s confidence slowly slips away, “We’ll just have to keep adding an accelerant until the fire does get hot enough.” He replies quickly as he drags me and Alica inside.

“We can use the fireplace in my dad’s office, he keeps lighter fluid inside his desk.” Bynx explains quickly as he pulls us across the museum floor. A small whimper catches my attention, I look back at Alica and see her face contort in pain. “I-It burns, t-the s-shackles b-burn.” She whispers. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to keep up with Bynx, we’re almost there Cal, just hold on a little while longer.

 

~Callum~

The iron shackles are tearing at my skin, every time I move they bite into my flesh. When a guard brings me some food, I ask him what day it is. He says it’s the day I die, I close my eyes tight. “N-No… I-It can’t be time… i-it’s not time.” I croak as I cling to my knees. My tears refuse to fall for they have all dried up, I’m going to die here. I’m going to be killed for a crime I didn’t do, no, I’m going to be killed for a crime that Alica didn’t do.

I whimper and grip the tattered uniform that clings to me, “I-I’m s-sorry my family did this to you, Alica. I-I’m so sorry, y-you didn’t deserve this… n-no one deserves this.” I whisper. The sound of the lock clicking open startles me, I look up at the door and see the two men who threw me in here. “It’s time witch.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Bynx, Alica, and I burst into the office of Bynx’s father, Bynx runs over to the desk and pulls the drawers open, moving the papers around looking for the lighter fluid. “Looking for this?” Our heads snap into the direction of the voice, standing in the far corner of the room by the fireplace was Madeline. She was dangling the bottle of light fluid around, “Mom! We need that!” Bynx calls as he walks out from behind his father’s desk. Madeline smirks and tosses the fluid into the nearby trash can, “Hey, lady! We need that!” I yell as I take a step towards her. Her smirk widens as she stalks towards Alica, “Oh, how wonderful it is to have both of my children here.” She says as she stands face to face with the innocent girl. I stare at them with wide eyes, Alica looks terrified as she backs away from Madeline. “M-Mother…” She whispers, “Oh, you remember me! It was quite hard switching from host to host awaiting for you to retain a body Alica my dear! As you can see, with this life of mine, I’ve made...some quite remarkable achievements.” Madeline, no Lianna explains as she plays with a strand of Cal’s brown hair. I look to Bynx, his mouth is hanging open in shock, “Bynx, honey close your mouth. Wouldn’t want your big sister to see how immature you are would you?” Lianna asks as she walks over to her son.

“Y-You...t-that’s why you said you’d be seeing Cal around! You sent him back didn’t you!?” I yell as angry tears fill my eyes. Lianna turns to look at me and grins, “Why of course I did! His fighting became so dull, besides it was about time that I had both my children by my side. Now, if you’ll excuse us…” With a fling of her hand, I was hurled out of the office. I land on the floor of the museum before I could get back inside the door shut and locked by itself. “NO!” I scream as I bang on the door, “LET ME IN!” I yell.

~Alica~

I flinch when I hear the girl bang on the closed door, I stare at my mother with wide eyes. She gives me a small smile and engulfs me and the black haired boy into a tight embrace. “Oh, Alica honey we can finally have the life we deserved! You get to live a decent life, and you get to meet your little brother!” She says happily as she releases the both of us. I glance over to the boy, he looks terrified, “I knew...that I felt something familiar when it came to you.” I whisper, he looks at me with wide blue eyes, now that I’m looking his eyes are similar to mine. “Y-You...m-mean this w-whole time...I...I-I WAS THE SON OF A MURDEROUS WITCH!?” Bynx finally yells his shocks. I flinch and look down at my feet, our mother laughs at his outburst. “Bynx, honey I wasn’t murderous...that Carrington deserved it, those Gravedon’s deserve to rot for what they did.” I close my eyes and shake my head, my eyes snap open when a shockwave of pain runs through my body. An ear-shattering scream rips away from me, I fall to the floor and hold my arms.

“W-WHAT’S HAPPENING TO HER!?” Bynx yells as he stoops to be by my side. Our mother growls and paces the floor, “That little brat thinks he can run away!” She yells. The young master must be trying to escape the execution, I scream again and double over in pain. “I-IT HURTS! M-MAKE IT STOP!” I yell as I grip my waist tight.

 

~Callum~

I run from the guards, I was almost out of there without being harmed, but that wasn’t the case. One of the guards had nipped me in the belly with one of their whips, the pain was excruciating. I hide behind a tree and pant heavily, I press my hand to my stomach and hiss in pain, I look down to my hand and see a small bit of blood on it. “I-I can’t hide forever...I-I just need to buy them some time...j-just a little bit of time.” I breathe as I sink down onto the ground. I stare down at my wrists and grimace at the sight of them, the raw skin reminds me of the time dad got burned by the grill. I lightly trail my fingers over my right wrist and flinch, it’s still a little sore. I force myself to stand, slowly I make my way through the woods. “I-I need to hide…” I whisper as I glance around the wooded area, in the far distance, I notice a small abandoned cabin. I pick up the pace and glance behind me every now and then to make sure that I wasn’t being followed. I push the door open and quickly duck inside to the cozy little home, I shut the door and lean my back against it.

I let out a small sigh of relief, I scan the room with tired eyes, there’s no sign of anyone ever living here. By the far side of the room laid an old bed, the mattress was sodden and grey. Slowly I make my way over to it, I push my hand down on the mattress. It wasn’t the best, but it was at least dry, whoever built this cabin did a good job on it. I lay down and close my eyes, ‘Please hurry you guys…’

~Alica~

Tears stream down my cheeks as I try to subdue the pain that I’m feeling, “M-Mother...p-please we cannot stay here…” I plead softly while looking up at her grimacing face. She glares down at me and hoists me up to my feet, “Even now you’re pathetic! Why can’t you see that I am doing this for your own good!” She yells. I place my hand on my stomach and wipe away my tears, “L-Lianna, you’re hurting her more than you’re helping her.” Bynx interjects gently pushing me aside. Our mother glares at him, my eyes widen when she back hands him across the face. “Don’t you ever, use my name again. I am your mother, and you will only address me as that do I make myself clear Bynx Michael Calter!” She yells angrily. My little brother’s hair falls in front of his blue eyes, slowly he nods. I look to our mother, her attention is solely on Bynx. Without either of them noticing, I inch over to the trash can that held the flammable fluid. My brother glances over at me, his eyes flick to the trash can for a moment. Slowly he nods a little, he engulfs our mother into a tight hug.

“I-I’m sorry mom...I won’t disrespect you like that again.” He says as he slowly holds the amulet out to me, with a shaky hand I take it from him. Our mother returns the hug, “It’s alright honey…” She says softly. I gasp softly and hold my throat, I cough and try to suck in a breath. Mother forces Bynx against the wall and holds him there with her magic, “Did you two honestly think you could fool me? I am your mother! I know everything you two do!” She says angrily as she pries the amulet from my hands. I look up at her with wide eyes, everything goes still when the girl who had caused all of this bursts through the door. Our heads turn to look at her, she’s holding my mother’s spell book. “You, brat how did you get that!” Mother yells as she releases my younger brother, he sinks down into the floor. “It’s called breaking the glass! Bynx catch!” She yells as she tosses the book to my little brother. He catches it and looks down at the page that it’s on, I lean up and jerk the amulet from my mother’s hands. Bynx stands up and flings his hand at our mother causing her to slam against the wall, “I-I can’t hold her long! Alica put the necklace on! T-There’s away I can switch yours and Callum’s place’s back!” He says in a panic. I nod and clasp the silver chain around my neck, “Do it Bynx!” The girl yells from the threshold.

“Do you really want your sister to die! If you send her back then she’ll be good as dead!” Our mother yells as she tries to fight against his magic. Bynx swallows and looks at me with guilty blue eyes, “D-Don’t worry about me...i-it was my destiny to die. Bring the young master back little brother.” Tears slip down his cheeks as he nods, “W-With...m-my words I-I allow these souls to switch, let the light be their chariot.” Bynx softly chants. I smile and close my eyes, “ALICA!!” It was too late for my mother to stop it, I open my eyes and look around the rundown cabin that I now occupied. This must be where the young master hid, I stand from the bed I was laying on and make my way out of the cabin. Standing outside were multiple guards, I flash them a small smile and hold my hands out for them to tie. This time I was successful in protecting my child, now I can rest easy.

~Callum~

I gasp and look around the room I was in, “W-Where a-am I?” I stammer. “CAL!” Adeline tackles me to the floor, she squeezes me tight and buries her face in my chest. I look down at her, “A-Addie?” I whisper. “NO! T-This was not how it was supposed to be!” I tense at the familiar voice of Madeline, I glance over and see that she is pinned to the wall by an unseen force. “I-It’s over Lianna!” Bynx yelled as he glares at his mother. My blood runs cold at his shout, “L-Lianna?” I stutter fearfully. Madeline, no Lianna laughs at my fearful words. I look to Bynx, his eyes look so much like Alica’s now that I’m finally paying attention. “T-That means...y-you’re...o-oh Bynx…” I whisper. His glare moves to me, “Shut up! I know what that means!” He yells as he walks over to me. With a rough tug he pulls my necklace off of my neck, he snatches the yellow bottle that laid on the floor and walked over to the fireplace in front of us.

“Bynx Michael Calter! Don’t you dare destroy that amulet!” Lianna screeches as she fights against the unknown force. Bynx ignores her and tosses the necklace in the fireplace, he grabs a few pieces of papers from the table beside the fireplace and tosses it in with it. Bynx pulls the cap off of the bottle and pours the liquid over the contents in the fireplace, he pulls a lighter from his pocket and strikes it. “Burn in hell witch,” he says bitterly as he tosses the lighter inside. The liquid caused the paper to ignite, I flinch at the bright flames and shield my eyes with my hand. Lianna screams in pain, burns begin to appear on her arms. Bynx watches as the amulet and his mother goes up into flames, I blink when I feel something snap. A great weight was lifted from my shoulders, for once since I’ve been here I can finally breathe with no problem. Soon the flames died down, all that was left in Lianna’s place was a pile of ashes. Adeline and I stand from the floor and stare at Bynx with concern, his head is bent so his bangs can cover his eyes.

I swallow the lump in my throat and walk over to him, gently I place my hand on his shoulder. “Bynx...it’s going to be okay.” I say softly, a small laugh escapes him as he shrugs my hand off. “I-Is it? Is it really going to be okay? Because I don’t think so! I...I-I just watched my mother burn to ash, a-and I sent my only sister back in time to die! NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OKAY!” He yells as a strangled sob leaves him. I allow my hand to fall back to my side, he’s right, nothing about any of this is okay. “I’m sorry...is there anything that Addie and I can do?” I ask, Bynx’s ice cold blue eyes cut into me like a dagger, “You can leave.” He says emotionlessly. I nod and take Adeline’s hand, I pull her out of the office and out of the museum. Once we’re far enough, my long time friend pulls me into a tight embrace once more. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” She whispers into my chest, I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on top of her head. “I’m...I’m sorry for yelling at you...I was just so frustrated with everything that was going on.” I say softly, Adeline looks up at me with wide brown eyes, “No, Cal, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you, but...now we don’t have to worry it’s all over now.”

I smile and lean my head against hers, “Yeah, it is isn’t it?” I ask softly. A light blush tints her cheeks, with a huff she pushes me away. “Don’t get sappy on me Cal!” She yells, I chuckle and pull her into a side hug, “I wouldn’t even dare to get sappy with you Adeline FitzPatrick.”

 

~Bynx~

I stare down at the ashes with cold blue eyes, “Why...w-why did you make me do this mom? I-If...i-if only you told me who you really were...t-then we could have found another way to save her.” I whisper as tears slip down my cheeks. “Son…” I look up and see my dad standing in the threshold of his office, I cling to my mother’s spell book. “D-Did...d-did you know who she was?” I ask softly. His green eyes widen in shock, “She’s told you then...before she died I presume?” I blink at his choice of vocabulary. Dad sighs and walks into the office closing the door behind him, “Lianna was never a predictable woman, even when she was my housemaid.” He says as he stoops down next to her ashes. I frown, “What are you talking about?” I ask. Dad looks up at me and smirks, “I never did tell you what really happened to Carrington Gravedon did I?” I take a step back and eye my dad suspiciously. He stands up straight and walks over to the fireplace, he grabs the poker and begins to move the ashes around.

“You see son...when Carrington had died his soul was left to wander throughout the world. That is...until a certain witch found him many years ago.” He explains as he stops stirring the ashes around. Dad reaches in and pulls the red ruby that was in the silver pendant of the amulet. “She allowed him to live a new life, a new life that was granted to him time and time again…” He stops to look at the gleaming gem, “Until finally, they both meet in a new life. A life where they get married and have a child of their own, a child whom he did not have to hide.” He finishes as he walks over to me. I stare up at him in confusion, he gives me a small smile. “Bynx...I’m Carrington...all those years ago...your mother wasn’t trying to hurt me...she was trying to save me from Katherine so her and I could be together. I hadn’t seen it then, I even denied your sister, until I finally got a good look at your other sister...the one Katherine and I had named after Alica.”

My jaw drops, “S-So...y-you’re telling me….t-that...h-how is this possible!?” I yell in exasperation. Dad smiles and ruffles my hair, “That book in your hands made it possible. You can bring your mother and sister back...we can be a family...but you have to do one thing…” Dad replies softly, a dark look cast over his face. “You must kill Callum, use his blood to create a new curse, a much better curse.” He says as a smile stretches across his face. I stare at him with wide eyes, “I-I...I-I can’t do that!” I yell as I back away from him. Dad glares and places the ruby from the amulet in my hand, “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you Bynx. You will do as I say,” I shake my head and look down at the ruby.

I could see some of my mother’s magic still swirling around in the gem, “Oh, Bynx, you’re acting as if you have a choice in the manner.” My dad’s low voice catches my attention before I could react I’m forced against the wall. I gasp and stare up at him, he smirks at me. “Perks of marrying a witch is that you get a fifth of their power, now, you’re going to help me resurrect them whether you like it or not.”


	12. Epilogue

It has been three months since the defeat of the witch Lianna Paine, young Callum Gravedon and Adeline FitzPatrick have lived their lives as a teenager should. They’re going to school, making friends, and living a carefree life. As for our young witch...well…

 

~Bynx~

I pant hard and glare down at my mother’s spell book, “Try it again.” My dad demands from the shadows as he stood away from the pentagram. I look up at him with wide fearful eyes, “I-I have been trying!! I-It won’t work!” I scream as tears slip down my pale cheeks, dad growls and steps into the candlelight, “TRY HARDER!” He yells back. I close my eyes and lower my head, “W-With...t-this single drop of crimson…” I whispered hoarsely as I cut my finger with a silver dagger, allowing the blood to drip onto the ruby gem, “I-I hereby...b-bind myself to thee C-Callum Gravedon.” I finished the spell. I gasp when I feel something tug at my soul, I look up at my dad with wide blue eyes, “I-I...I-I think i-it worked.” I say softly. Dad grins widely, “Good! Now we just have to give the gem to him...you did good son.” He says as he walks upstairs to the upper floors of our house. I whimper softly and sink down into the basement floor.

“W-What have I-I done?” I whisper as more tears slip down my cheeks. ‘You’ve given your sister and me a second chance Bynx honey,’ I sob loudly when I hear my mother’s voice whisper in the air. “N-NO! I-I’ve...I-I’ve just sealed an innocent person’s death…”


End file.
